Tú mis Ojos, yo Tus Labios
by IvannaVC
Summary: Tras un pequeño accidente provocado por una yordle despistada, una amistad inesperada se forma entre el Monje Ciego y La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. Lee Sin aún no se perdona por el pecado que cometió y ella tiene un pasado tormentoso. Él ya no podía leer, ella jamás cantaría. No estando solos. El vínculo formado sin querer, los dejaría vivir nuevamente, de otra forma. Juntos.
1. Somos Iguales

_CopyRight: LoL no es mío, si lo fuera habría hentai en los arbustos y porogalletas para todos. (?)_

Chapter 1: Somos Iguales.

Luego de una buena partida, la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas se dirigió, como casi siempre, al bosque enorme que rodeaba la Liga de las Leyendas.

Comenzó a practicar en su Etwahl una canción distinta a las usuales cuatro que devía usar dentro de la liga. Suspiró al pensar lo mucho que estaban restringidos sus poderes dentro de los campos de la justicia.

La melodía era impresionante: se trataba de una cancion capaz de hipnotizar a quien la escuchara, distinta de Crescendo (R), pues ésta podía obligar al afectado a hacer lo que ella quisiera. La había estado intentando perfeccionar, practiando con animales.

De prontó, una pequeña ardilla color rosa se había acercado al rango de la melodía, callendo presa de la cancion. Sona, absolutamente :IMPAKTADA:, se concentró, ordenándole mentalmente a la ardilla que se acercara, y esta, para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

La chica tomo con delicadeza a la ardilla entre sus manos, y la acercó más a su rostro, notando que estaba completamente ciega. - ¿Qué te ocurrió? - Le preguntó con su hermosa voz, que solo sonaba dentro de las cabezas de sus interlocutores cuando ella los tocaba, o cuando establecía una conección mediante las cuerdas de su Etwahl.

\- Una Yordle me transformó en ardilla. - Contestó, Sona, de haber podido, se hubiese reído a sonoras carcajadas, pero solo abrió un poco su boca, en medio de una sonrisa, y salió solo aire y un sonido muy bajito.

\- Te llevaré con Lulu cuando termine de practicar, - empezó a decirle al adorable animalito entre sus brazos, mirándolo con ternura, aunque este no pudiera saberlo con exactitud. - Te pido disculpas en su nombre, a veces se pasa un poco de la raya... - La ardilla escuchó nuevamente la pseudo-risilla de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. - Lamento que te cause problemas, pero es una buena chica... - Culminó sonriéndo, sin imaginarse, que la ardilla rosa y adorable con la que estaba hablando era nada más y nada menos que El Monje Ciego, su compañero en la Liga, y no un animalito del bosque como ella inocentemente pensó.

Abrazó a la ardillita con delicadeza, y la metió dentro de su escote, como si fuera un bebé. Lee Sin estaba completamente shockeado, jamás había conversado tanto con aquella muchacha, solo había cruzado palabras rápidas con ella en algunas partidas. Y ahora estaba en medio de dos grandes pechos, con el corazón acelerado y la incertidumbre de que ella aún no notara que _él _era _él_.

Aunque pronto la tención del Monje desapareció: Sona estaba tocando una suave melodía, capaz de hacerlo entrar en una paz tan grande como la que alcanzaba cuando meditaba en las montañas de Jonia.

\- ¿Sabes, pequeña? Estoy preocupada. - Le empezó a hablar la muchacha, sacándolo de su ensoñación, pero sin dejar de tocar esa bella y tranquila melodía. - A Cassiopeia DuCoteau le caigo peor cada vez que me ve. Tengo mucha suerte, casi siempre Nidalee o Taric están conmigo y me defienden de sus comentarios hirientes. - Dijo la joven con inmenso pesar. Lee escuchó como el corazón de la chica se aceleraba. - Pero hoy no fue así... Me dijo, "¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco del combate?"... "Oh, es cierto, tú no puedes hecer eso." - La voz de la chica se quebró, y la melodía que estaba tocando se volvió triste y acompasada. El Monje Ciego se conmovió profundamente, y hasta sintió deseos de romperle la cara a Cassiopeia de una patada. - Todos los campeones presentes se riéron, y yo solo pude esbozar una sonrisa tonta y huir sin despedirme de nadie. - Escuchó el roce de su mano en su mejilla, seguramente se estaba secando las lágrimas. - Creo que no poder ver no es tan malo pequeña: el mundo la mayoría de las veces es cruel y despiadado. Lo único que merece la pena ser visto es el sol al alba y el color de las flores, sin mencionar, quizas, el rostro de un ser querido. - Lee Sintió como Sona acariciaba su lomo con suavidad. - Pero no poder decirle a alguien un simple y misero "gracias" o un "te quiero" sincero es horrible. Por ejemplo, cada una de las veces que Nidalee me defendió yo no pude darle las gracias como es debido. Ni siquiera pude decirle "todo estará bien" cuando Taric estaba triste... Soy un fiasco de persona, ardillita. - La triste canción terminó, y Sona se puso de pie, aún acariciando el lomo del roedor, digo, de Lee Sin. Este último deseo ser un humano solo para decirle que se equivocaba, una chica tan buena no podía ser un fiasco de persona: a ella le inquietaban sinceramente cosas que a la mayoría no les importan. Se apegó más a la increíblemente suave piel de Sona, en un desesperado intento por consolarla aunque fuera un poco.

La chica en repuesta, sonrió.

\- Lulu~ - Llamó mentalmente la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. - Hay algo que debes arreglar. - Agregó, de manera enigmática, despertando a propósito, la curiosidad de la pequeña yordle. La menor salió por la ventana rápidamente, encontrándose con Sona.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó ansiosa. Sona se limitó a alzar frente a sus ojos a la pequeña ardilla rosa. - ¡Ups! - Chilló, con sorpresa. Pix se llevó una de sus manitos a su frente.

\- ¿Y bien? - Insistió la joven frente a ella. - ¿Qué es lo que se debe hacer en estos casos?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, ¡Lo siento mucho! - Dijo, despistada. - ¡Hoy en la mañana estaba practicando en el bosque! Supongo que Capricho (W) te debió llegar. Disculpa. - Murmuró, haciendo muchos gestos con sus brasitos. Lee Sin, escuchó de nuevo la risilla de Sona. - Emm... - Pix le dió una palmada a Lulu, haciéndola reccionar. - ¡Eh, sí! ¡_Metamorfossium_! - Gritó, y frente a ellas apareció Lee Sin, un poco adolorido.

Sona enrojeció furiosamente, y Lulu empezó a disculparse, de manera torpe. El Monje solo asentía y balbuceaba que no tenía importancia (a pesar de que Valor casi lo almuerza y que Sona lo hipnotizó).

\- ¡Adiós! - Gritó mentalmente la peliaqua a Lulu y Lee Sin. Lulu se despidió de ella y Lee de Lulu, para alcanzar a Sona.

Tomó a la jovencita del brazo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sona lo miro a los ojos... Emm, bueno, a la benda, sin saber que decir.

\- Sona yo... - Empezó a intentar explicarse, sin mucho éxito. - La verdad yo no quise... Es-esto...

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas tocó suavemante la mejilla de Lee, para poder "hablar" con él. - No te preocupes, he sido yo la que... Ha hecho "eso". - Le comentó, refiriendose a haberlo puesto entre sus senos, sin saber que la tierna ardilla era en realidad el Monje Ciego. - Y lamento haber dicho tantas cosas... Procuraré no incomodar a las ardillas rosadas que encuentre en el futuro con mis problemas. - Ambos riéron ante el simpático comentario de la joven maga.

\- Y yo procuraré no entrenar cerca de niñas Yordles en el futuro. - Volvieron a reír. Sin percatarse de que un par de noxianos los estaba mirando extrañados.

Después de todo, Lee Sin no era de muchas palabras con nadie, y Sona menos. Aunque la chica tenía bastante vida social, gracias a que siempre estaba con Nidalee, además de ser una soporte muy eficiente y amable, a los tiradores les agradaba.

\- Vaya, Vaya... - Dijo una altanera voz conocida. - El Monje Ciego y la Mudita. - Comentó Cassiopeia, acompañada de Draven.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, medusa-, digo, Señorita DuCoteau? - Preguntó sereno Lee Sin. Sona, un tanto nerviosa, iba a quitar de la mejilla de Lee su mano, pero este último aprisionó la delicada mano de la muchacha con la suya. Y se acercó más a La Virtuosa De las Cuerdas. Este gesto sorprendió a Sona y molestó a Draven.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí solos? - Interrogó el Ejecutor. Celoso: tenía los ojos puestos en la (según sus propias palabras) bellísima Sona. Le tenía ganas a la jovencita desde hacía bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones, Gran Draven? - Atacó Lee Sin, y escuchó nuevamente la delicada y muy suave risa de Sona.

Draven calló redondo en la probocación de Lee Sin, y lo maldijo. El Monje lo ignoró olímpicamente, tomó a Sona de la mano y se la llevó, seguidos del Etwahl, que siempre acompañaba a esta última. Dejando a un muy molesto Draven y a una perpleja Cassiopeia solos.

\- En ocasiones, Draven es como pisar mierda descalzo. - Comentó. Escuchando complacido la risa de la muchacha.

Era muy extraño, por muy Monje que era, antes había sido un hombre cualquiera y ya había conquistado y amado a mujeres a lo largo de su vida; y por ende, había compartido con muchas, de todas las clases y edades. Pero sentía algo extraño al tomar de la mano a Sona, y hablar con ella.

\- No pensé encontrar a alguien igual a mi en la Liga de las Leyendas. - Le confesó, sonriendo. - Y dejame decirte, Sona, que no eres un fiasco de persona. - Sona sonrió, cohibida. - Si tu fueras una mala persona, no te preocuparías por nadie más que por tí, y no conversarías mentalmente con ardillas ciegas... - La última parte la agregó solo para hacer reír a Sona.

Luego de un par de minutos de animada converzación trivial, Sona no pudo evitar preguntarle...

\- Lee Sin, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Consultó tímidamente la chica. Apretando un poco su mano. - Si es incómodo para ti, podemos hablar de otra cosa... - Lee Sin supo de inmediato que es lo que quería preguntar Sona, después de todo, era muy extraño que un hombre totalmente ciego pudiera andar y combatir, sin ayuda de un baston o un *poro lazarillo.

\- ¿Quieres saber como es que ando por ahí sin chocar y caerme, cierto? - Le contra preguntó, divertido. Sona masculló un suave "sí", y Lee Sin empezó a explicarle su singular caso a la joven a su lado. Su sentido del oido y del tacto estaban hiper-desarrolados, y había aprendido a "sentir" todo lo que lo rodeaba. La ecolocalización también lo ayudaba mucho. Y a la hora de combatir dentro de la Liga era guiado por su invocador, además de escuchar los pasos y movimientos de sus rivales y aliados a la perfección.

Cuando Lee terminó su humilde y sencilla explicación, Sona estaba enormemente sorprendida. En efecto, ambos eran iguales: él, observaba todo, aún sin sus ojos, y ella hablaba y se comunicaba aunque sus labios no emitieran más sonido que una leve respiración o suspiro entre-cortado. - Tenías toda la razón, Lee Sin, somos iguales. - Dijo, dedicándole una bella sonrisa melancólica.

\- Que escándalo, chiquilla. - Bromeó el hombre sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. - Más te vale tener cuidado, por muy Monje que sea él, sigue siendo un hombre.

Sona se sonrojó furiosamente ante el comentario de su mejor amigo y lo sarandeó un poco. - ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡S-solo somos amigos!

El mayor estalló en carcajadas ante la tierna reacción de La Virtuosa de Las Cuerdas. Le revolvió la espesa melena celeste, y continuó molestandola un poco. Taric conocía bastante a Sona, y por ello, sabía que la muchacha jamás había hablado así de nadie. Cuando le contó lo ocurrido en el bosque sus ojos brillaban como las gemas que a él tanto le gustaban, y sus mejillas adoptaron un jovial rubor. El Caballero de Las Gemas estaba conmovido, la pequeña_ "caja musical_" (como él le había apodado cariñosamente) estaba emocionada por su encuentro y plática con el Monje Ciego.

Lee Sin, por su parte, se había dedicado a meditar - y cuándo no-. Aquella había sido una mañana cualquiera: se había levantado al alba para entrenar en el bosque. Hasta que fué alcanzado por un encantamiento del Hada Hechicera. Y despertó sintiendose extrañamente bajito.

Los sucesos que precedieron fueron confusos: corrió sin dirección fija cuando escucho el bramar conocido del compañero de Quinn. Hasta que fue preso por una extraña sensación de libertad y pereza. Cuando era todo lo contrario. - Acercate, porfavor. - Fue lo que escuchó... Pero podría haber jurado que sus oídos no captaron absolutamente ninguna palabra.

Y lo demás es historia. Ahora se encontraba meditabundo y con una extraña sensación de calor en el pecho. Pero por sobre todo, con una única palabra en la cabeza: "_Sona_".

\- Bien hecho, preciosa. - Dijo el tirador, luego de haber logrado un asesinato doble gracias a la eficiente ayuda de su soporte.

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, cómplice de una buena y arriesgada jugada. Sona había hecho, nada mas y nada menos que de cebo, fingiendo estar teletransportandoce a la base del equipo azul tranquilamente, a lo que Janna y Vayne no pudieron resistir a interrumpir. Uso Cancion de Celeridad (E), para correr a un arbusto donde Draven estaba con su Impulso Sangriento (W) activado. Muerte Rondante (R), seguida inmediatamente por Crescendo (R) (para golpear a ambas dos veces con Muerte Rondante sin fallar), Himno del Valor (Q), Hacha Giratoria (Q), Acorde de Potencia (Passive), Apártate (E) y ¡ASESINATO DOBLE!. Janna no alcanzó ni siquiera a activar su (R) para alejarlos y huir.

Draven estaba muy _feed_, y Sona había logrado dos _Kills _sin ayuda alguna. Y gracias a aquel buen dúo _bot_, la partida termino con un _Surrender _a los veinte minutos. Una vez todos en la sala posterior a las batallas, el Ejecutor se acercó peligrosamente a la joven soporte, en un atrevido intento por llamar su atención.

Sólo quedaban ella, Draven y Lee (quien había sido el jungla enemigo) en la sala, pues los demás teletransportadores estaban ocupados. El noxiano arrinconó a la chica en una esquina de la habitación, ignorando conpletamente la precencia del Monje. Presionó su duro torso en contra de Sona, y le susurró al oído de manera seductora "¿Quieres sentirte como una verdadera mujer?". Lee "_vio_" absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, escandálizado y molesto le dijo a Draven que se detuviera. El Glorioso Ejecutor se volteó para encararle y Sona se escabulló al teletransportador que estaba justo al lado del Monje. Se metió en la cápsula y haló a Lee dentro de esta, siendo ambos transportados al monasterio Joniano donde El Monje vivía, dejando solo y perplejo al guapo noxiano.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo Sona, con la muñeca de Lee aún atrapada por su mano. El Monje quedó perplejo.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Notó como la chica se revolvía, inquieta.

\- P-por colarme a tu hogar y por la escenita rara que armó Draven. - Contestó, nerviosa. Ambos estaban en la cápsula diseñada para que solo una persona pudiera teletransportarse a la vez. _Demasiado _cerca uno de otro, pues el Etwahl de Sona ocupaba gran parte del perímetro disponible, rodeando los costados de ambos campeones. Haciendo más lento de lo normal el viaje.

Estuvieron minutos hablando, sobre las batallas que habían librado desde que llegaron, algunas jugadas torpes o _PentaKills _aparentemente imposibles, o completamente suertudos. Riendo sobre los errores enemigos y criticando errores del equipo o propios. No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron directamente al templo Shojin.

\- Lee... ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que viene contigo? - Preguntó Khali, el joven monje amigo de Lee Sin, al verlos a ambos dentro de la cápsula.

\- Ella es Sona, una compañera y amiga mía, de la Liga de las Leyendas. - Contestó, y de un ágil salto, bajó de la plataforma que contenía la cápsula. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas hizo un animado gesto con la mano extendida, en señal de saludo. Khali le sonrió, maravillado por la precencia de aquella enigmática y bella joven, que estaba rodeada por un extraño... ¿instrumento? ¿arma?, que flotaba paciente a su costado.

Sona miró hacia abajo ¿eran dos metros los que acababa de saltar Lee Sin? ¡¿En serio?!. El Monje Ciego, que parecía estar conectado mentalmente con La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, se posicionó justo al frente de la cápsula, y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. La joven captó el gesto, y observó a Lee por unos milisegundos, ¿desde cuando era tan alto?, casi alcanzada la altura de la plataforma. Por otra parte, se fijó en sus brazos y torso: aquellos músculos indicaban que podría saltar, incluso, hacia ellos y estos no flaquearían. Sonrió, e infantilmente se arrojó con los brazos abiertos hacia Lee. Este último notó sus intenciones y movimientos, por lo que se preparó, estabilizando bien su peso, por si acaso.

Atajó a Sona, tomándola firmemente por la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro agarró su cadera, comprobando sus sospechas: La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas era muy voluptuosa. Sintió casi toda la figura de Sona, y no fue después de unos cuantos segundos de asimilación -pues todos decían elogios parecidos, "buenos días, hermosa joven", "es la chica más linda que he visto, Lee", "buen trabajo, preciosa", incluso escuchó como le Draven le coqueteaba descaradamente-, sintió, de pronto, un deseo imperativo por tocar las facciones de su rostro, y cada recobeco de su bien proporcionado cuerpo. Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano, logrando depositarla con delicadeza en el suelo, para luego apartarse un poco, reprendiéndose mentalmente por un deseo como ese.

Khali, que vió toda la escena bastante sorprendido, sintió un pinchaso de celos en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que una calidez de alegría en su corazón: Lee parecía más feliz que de costumbre. Y también observó como la chica ponía su mano en la mejilla de Lee, para que luego este dijiera un suave "no hay de qué".

Sona llamó a su Etwahl, y este se volvió a posicionar delante suyo, como si la protegiera y la guiara al mismo tiempo. Lee Sin también había percibido aquello cuando la conoció: aquel misterioso instrumento parecía tener vida propia, y la usaba para proteger y ayudar a Sona. Él tuvo deseos de ser como aquel instrumento, y acompañar a La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas en todo momento, "escuchando" sus deseos, alegrías y pesares, siendo acariciando por ella en todo momento. Guiándola, velando su sueño, protegiéndola con una magia que sólo ella era capaz de conjurar. Fué interrumpido de su utópica ensoñación por Karma, que le preguntaba la razón por la que estaba acompañado por Sona. Él solo se volteó hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa, una de aquellas -que él sin saberlo- le quitaban el aliento a la Iluminada. Pero la tan preciada imagen de la sonrisa de Lee Sin fué interrumpida por Sona, quién la saludó alegremente, dándole un cálido abrazo, que solo logró incómodar a la campeona, pues La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas apretó inconcientemente sus "virtudes femeninas" en contra del torso menudo de la Karma.

En aquel momento, sólo Khali pudo percibir, que aquel trío terminaría en un triángulo más fuerte y peligroso que la *_trifuerza_.

_Hooooolaaaaa~ ¿Cómo se encuentran mis desconocidos preferidos? (?), si no saben lo que son :IMPAKTADA:, un Poro, o la Trifuerza, búsquenlo en Google, que se están perdiendo la mitad de sus vidas._

_Quiero decirles, queridos amigos, que este fic participa en la mini competencia "¡Quién escribe el mejor Lemmon!", junto con __**Di que Sí**__, de __**MVMM **__y __**Lovers Hunt**__, de __**Koyote Satsujin**__._

_Matta-ne, queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias (sinceramente) por leer esto, nos "vemos" en el siguiente cap :D._

_PD: MVMM SEGUIRÁ EL FIC EL AÑO QUE VIENE, así que, sean pacientes como yo, que sólo la acoso y amenazo con raptar a sus padres si no continúa el fic... (?)_

_PD2: ¡DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE HORRORGRAFRÍA! Ez q abeces m'pongo media manka pa' zcriviir._

_PD3: Este fic ocurre en paralelo a __**Su Aroma**__, mi otro fic de LoL, por lo que se mencionarán algunos sucesos en común. _

_PD4: Amo las post-datas~ _


	2. ¿Celos?-Centencia

_DISCLAIMER: League of Legends, ni sus personajes son míos, yo sólo los __"pedí prestados" para dar rienda suelta a mi peculiar inmaginación._

_Hola amigos míos... [Sí... Somos amigos... POR SIEMPRE...]_

_LAMENTO LA DEMORA, pero mi madre troll me quitó el notebook como castigo, y cuando me lo devolvió, corto la internet... (F$%&amp; you, mother)_

_Y como regalo (mejor dicho, dísculpa) he aquí dos capis de este fic :D. Ambos largos (en especial el 3 xD)_

_Además, quiero decirles que este capítulo estará narrado de manera perpetua en primera persona gramatical, pero los puntos de vista cambiarán... Dos veces, para ser exacta..._

_Sin más palabrería aburrida, por favor lean con tranquilidad, espero sea de su agrado este segundo capítulo..._

_PD Para quiénes están leyendo Su Aroma: Este episodio ocurre justo después del capítulo cuatro._

Chapter 2: ¿Celos? / Habilidad Detectada y Centencia.

Y allí estaba él: apareciendo como de costumbre en el teletransportador de magia Arcana. Pero algo era diferente...

\- Lee... ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que viene contigo? - Preguntó Khali, sacándo del pequeño trance en el que parecía estar Lee sumido.

Él le contestó rápidamente, presenténdola. Observé cómo ella le hacía un inocente y enérgico gesto de la con la mano, y cómo Khali se ponía rojo al verla. Luego vi cómo él dió un ágil salto para aterrizar, pero contrario a lo que normalmente hace, no se dirigió a saludarme. Ni tampoco a Khali, que estaba más próximo a él.

Extendió ambos brazos hacia la plataforma, para que luego una cabellera celeste con destellos de oro en los extremos se lanzara a sus brazos con una sonrisa traviesa, como quien hace una jugarreta a un maestro, o como un niño le toma el pelo a su madre. Él la sostuvo unos imperceptibles segundos entre sus brazos. Pero más que sostenerla, noté que la estaba abrazando.

¿Por qué la estaba abrazando? Lee jamás se comportaba así. Lo conozco desde hace años, él nunca era efusivo. Siempre calmado, atento a su alrededor, firme, serio y en paz. Comportándose de manera correcta, mostrándo en ocaciones preocupación sincera por las inquietudes y pesares de los suyos, acercándose para dar un consejo, o quizas poner una mano en el hombro del afectado. Y a la hora de tratar con mujeres, era siempre lo mismo: mantenía un respeto y cierta distancia siempre.

Pero ahora mis ojos no daban credito a lo que estaban viendo: El Monje Ciego se comportó cómo un príncipe azul y ayudó a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas a bajar desde una altura en que su fragilidad podía verse en peligro.

Me aproximé a ellos, rompiendo la atmósfera que traían, con una extraña sensación de angustia en el pecho. - ¿Por qué Sona viene contigo? - Le pregunté, sin pensarlo demasiado. Me arrepentí un poco, quizás había sonado _molesta_, cuando sólo estaba _perpleja_... ¿Cierto?

Y él se volteó hacia mí al escuchar mi voz, y me sonrió. Me paralicé y todo sentimiento extraño se largó de mi mente. Después de todo, así debía ser siempre: yo, la guía de mi pueblo, no podía andar con sentimientos engorrosos...

\- ¡Qué gusto que este aquí, Señorita Karma! - De pronto, sentí una calidéz rodeándome, y una voz de adolescente madura hablar de improviso en mi mente. Sona, la joven soporte, me estaba abrazando. Sentí sus senos estrecharce en contra de mi torso, me turbé, y antes de que pudiera corresponder el sorpresivo abrazo de la jovencita, esta ya lo había concluído. - ¿Usted también vive en el Templo Shojin, señorita? - Preguntó, con curiosidad marcada en sus hermosos ojos cielo.

\- S-Solo estoy de visita... - Por alguna razón, me cohíbia la personalidad avasalladora de la muchacha delante mío. Pues me pareció siempre un tanto inapropiada... ¿No era ella ya una mujer? Tenía, según había escuchado decir a Lulu, 19 años. Y en ocaciones se comportaba como una niña. Contrastaba un poco con los demás jonianos, mis hermanos, puesto que a pesar de que ella era joniana de nacimiento, y había pasado toda su adolescencia en Jonia, una mujer demaciana la adoptó, y se la llevó a su mansión. Seguramente era sólo un poco malcriada. Y no la culpaba, después yo no tenía nada en contra suya...

\- ¿El campamento noxiano que estaba "_supuestamente_" inspeccionando al norte se atrevió a...? - Preguntó Lee, acercándose rápidamente al escucharme, desde atrás de Sona.

\- No, Lee Sin. Se retirarón ayer. - Contesté, ligeramente dolida por ser la que generalmente, venía en su busca cuándo habían problemas en Jonia. - Sólo venía a verte...

\- Que alivio... - Dijo, sonriendo. Sona lo miró, un tanto confundida. Y luego vi como se reía... ¡¿Era en serio?! Primero es efusivo y ahora se estaba riéndo. Quizás algo andaba mal con él...

\- Es que antes de irme, fue detectado un pequeño grupo de noxianos en una isla al norte, que afirmaban venir en paz... - Dio un respiro sin dejar de sonreír, y observé con sorpresa soplaba frente al rostro de Sona, quitándole el flequillo de la cara. Sona se sonrojó y se alejó un poco, aunque no sin antes darle una ligera palmadita en el hombro a Lee. - Aunque resulta que decían la verdad... ¿cierto, Karma?

Se volteó hacia mí, yo sólo asentí rápidamente. Sona pareció entender todo, y quedó con una expresión contenta en su lindo rostro.

\- He... También estoy aquí, maestro... - Dijo Khali desde atrás. Reímos un poco. - Me siento excluído... ¿están hablando cosas de Campeones de la Liga? - Se acercó a paso lento. Lee, con expresión divertida negó con la cabeza. - Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Sona... ¿De dónde viene...? - Esperó una respuesta de los labios de Sona, que jamás llegaría, o eso pensé...

La Virtuosa de las cuerdas se acercó un poco hacia él, extendió su mano y tocó su mejilla. Khali se puso más rojo que un tomate, y Lee, por su parte, volvió a su semblante duro.

¿Que hacía Sona...? Oh, cierto. Necesitaba hacer una _conección _con su interlocutor para poder comunicarse. Hubo unos instantes de silencio. - Oh, discúlpeme por no haberlo notado... - Otro instante. - Dejéme decirle que es increíble que pueda comunicarse de manera telepática... Es un arte que normalmente toma decadas en poder usarse libremente... - Sona sonrió, para luego hacer la conversación audible para todos.

\- De hecho, señor Khali... - Fue interrumpida por este, quién le pidió que le dijiera simplemente su nombre de pila, sin honoríficos. - D-de acuerdo... - Sona pareció titubear, _ligeramente _incómoda. - De hecho, Khali, tienes razón: la telepatía no es algo que se pueda aprender ni en todos los años de vida que tengo. Pero es gracias a mi Etwahl que puedo hacer conexión con el conciente de las personas, siempre y cuando quieran escucharme...

\- ¿Y cómo podría haber alguien que no quiciera escucharla? - Comentó el aprendiz, coqueteando descaradamente con ella. La Virtuosa palideció un poco, ahora _notablemente _incómoda. Al parecer ni a ella, _ni a Lee _le gustó lo que acababa de decir Khali.

\- Tengo hambre... ¿Crees que Bälle tenga lista la cena? - Preguntó, rompiendo el ambiente que se había vuelto un poco tenso, el Monje Ciego. Pero noté su verdadera intención: cortar el vínculo que acababa de formar Sona con Khali -pues estos "vínculos" no eran duraderos: se rompían cuando ella o el interlocutor perdía por completo la concentración-. Esos eran... ¿Celos?

Y aún más importante... Lo que yo sentí al ver la cercanía entre ellos... Esos eran... ¿Celos, también?

Caminamos largo rato, el lugar era muy grande. Y si por fuera, lo que lo rodeaba, era hermoso, sin duda alguna, lo que había dentro lo era más: el templo Shojin era imponente, mirara por dónde lo mirara. Era cómo las postales de Asia, provenientes de "_la Tierra_", la dimención de los invocadores.

\- Atención~ Jonia llamándo a Sona, Jonia llamando a Sona... - Me sobresalté y choqué con uno de los pilares que sostenían la imponente estructura del templo en que me había colado, _sin querer queriendo_, hace media hora atrás.

Eschuché la afable risa de mi nuevo amigo, Lee Sin, haciéndo armonía con la de la señorita Karma y la de Khali. - He... ¿De qué me perdí? - Le dije al Monje Ciego y a la Señorita Karma, al tiempo de que me sobaba la frente. Cielos, además de hermoso era bastante firme...

\- Ella es Bälle, la única sabia con vida de los Delk`Zem, una antigua tribu Joniana... - Empezó a decir la Iluminada, pero la señora a quien me estaba presentando le hizo un gesto sutil para que se callara... Por lo visto todos la respetaban, así que supuse que era alguien importante en la jerarquía dentro del Templo. De inmediato me volteé hacia ella, volviendo a la seriedad que se respiraba en todo Monasterio.

Me miró: sus ojos marrones y razgados parecían querer decirme algo. Hizo un ligero gesto con su cabeza. Seguramente esperándo a que yo fuera quien me presentara primero... Odiaba cuándo eso ocurría, era, de hecho, una muestra de respeto y cortesía, pero... Para mí, y mi odiosa _condición _sólo significaba un obstáculo para la posible comunicación que habría entre la otra persona y yo.

Dudé. Iba a dar un paso al frente, pero recordé que ella no era una simple aprendiz, o una compañera de la Liga. No podía acercarme a ella como si nada y tocarla, sería una falta de respeto. Así que, mis manos se alzaron y le indiqué a mi _compañero _que se posicionara delante mío, y no a un costado. Corte el aire con un pequeño sonido, ni muy agudo ni muy grave, y tampoco muy alto. La miré directamente a los ojos. - Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Sona Buvelle. Soy compañera en la Liga de las Leyendas de la señorita Karma y Lee Sin...

\- _Impresionante_... - Murmuró con una sonrisa ancha. - El placer es todo mío, Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, al fin puedo conocerte... - Miró de manera divertida a Lee, mientras este se revolvía un poco. ¿Acaso le había hablado de mi a la Señora Bälle? No pude evitar emocionarme un poco, pero luego recordé que sería perfectamente normal que se comentara sobre los compañeros de la Liga, puesto que habían muchas _rarosidades _en ella, y yo no era una excepción. - ¿Tienes hambre, hermosa jovencita? - Me preguntó, pasando por entre los demás, acercándose a mi. - Por favor quédate a cenar... He hecho _Pato a la Jonia_, y puré de Zanahoria.

En ese momento no supe que decir, pensé que la mujer delante mío sería más reticente... Pero ahora estaba frente a mí, mirándome con dulzura. Sentí como la sangre iba hasta mis pómulos, y asentí. Seguramente Draven o Nidalee le comentarían a algun Consejero que yo estaba en Jonia, así que acentí, felizmente. Los enfrentamientos en la Grieta siempre te dejaban con ganas de comerte un Banquete de Coronación Demaciano cuando se terminaban, y la idea de comer algo típico de Jonia lo hacía aún más irresistible. Mi estómago se emocionó casi tanto como yo.

Ella se retiró junto con la señorita Karma, al parecer ella le estaba comunicando sobre el campamento de noxianos, y a Khali lo llamaron, otro monje, al parecer.

\- ¿Te muestro el resto del lugar? - Me preguntó, posicionándose a mi flanco izquierdo. ¡¿Era Broma?! ¡El Templo Shojin era uno de los más antiguos monumentos de Jonia! ¡Allí habitaron los sabios que formaron los pueblos, tribus y comunidades a lo largo de la nación! Quizás debería haberme colado... ¡Digo!, visitado a Lee, antes...

\- ¡Me encantaría! - Respondí, sin molestarme a ocultar la emoción. Él sonrió, y tal cómo lo dijo, se dispuso a mostrarme el templo. Primero entramos a una enorme sala, un tanto obscura y con una especie de chimenea dentro... Aunque, en realidad, él me explicó que se trataba de un lugar donde las personas precticaban su concentración y ponían a prueba su poder espiritual... - ¿Y para qué esa peculiar chimenea? - Se rió, cómo si no me diera cuenta de algo obvio.

\- Como puedes ver, hay varios cojines en el suelo, - hizo un además con el brazo, indicándome que observase con mayor detenimiento la sala: era muy amplia, carecía de ventanas, habían solo un par de velas en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. Al fondo y al centro, se ubicaba esta extraña chimenea. - Es para que los participantes se sienten, deben estar presentes, normalmente de a cuatro a cinco personas normales, u dos o tres sabios. - Se aproximó a uno de los cojines color jade, y se sentó en él... Aunque más bien calló en él, con un poco de pereza. No pude evitar "_reírme_" un poco, él también parecía estar molido. - Pero en algunos casos, una sola persona, haciendo un gran esfuerzo espiritual y mental, una vez sumido en el trance que se llega al meditar por un periodo de tiempo largo, puede encender fuego allí...

\- Tu pudiste, ¿Verdad? - Afirmé, lo vi sonreír en la penunmbra, tal véz un poco impresinado por mi suspicacia. Al parecer había dado en el clavo.

\- De hecho sí... - Me hizo un gesto, invitandome a pasar y sentarme. No lo dudé un segundo, me pareció muy interesante la experiencia. - La señorita Karma, y Bälle también pudieron hacerlo...

\- ¿No lo puedes volver a hacer? - Pregunté, con curiosidad marcada. Aunque me arrepentí un poco... ¿de dónde había sacado tanta confianza? Seguramente quedé como una maleducada, iba a decir otra cosa para arreglarlo, pero lo escuché reír nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Qué lo haga de nuevo?! ¡Si estuve sentado aquí tres días para encender esa cosa! - Luego se rió a carcajadas, contagiándome a mi de paso.

\- ¿Y no te dieron ganas de comer o ir al baño? - Lo miré, desde su izquierda. Volvió a reír un poco, explicándome que al meditar, tu cuerpo sacía sus necesidades él solo: el corazón casi no late, los sentidos se duermen un poco, y todo lo que te rodea desaparece.

\- De todas maneras... Si intentara meditar aquí, seguramente haría el rídiculo quedándome dormida: estos cojines y el ambiente me llaman a tomar una deliciosa siesta, no a meditar, la verdad...

Se rió nuevamente, y escuché que murmuraba un ligero "tienes razón". - Veamos... Mmmm... - Comencé a imitar la meditación, cómo lo hacían los monjes en las peliculas, para lograr sacarle más risas. Mi Etwahl, reaccionó, y se decidió unir a la jugarreta, haciendo más dramático el ambiente: se puso a dar vueltas suavemente a mi alrededor. - ¡Por el poder de la concentración, la paz, la tranquilidad y... Etc, etc, yo Sona y mi Etwahl ordenámos que se encienda el fuego!

Lo que ví luego me sorprendió: una enorme llama de un profundo verde jade se encendió dentro de la chimenea. Miré a Lee Sin, estaba igual o más perplejo que yo.

\- La cena ya está- [...] ¡LO HIZO DE NUEVO! ¡INCREÍBLE MAESTRO! - Escuché sobresaltándome a un joven desconocido gritar, en la entrada de la puerta. Miré a Lee en busca de alguna explicación, pero este se volteó hacia la salida.

\- ¡Llamá a Bälle! ¡Rápido! - Le ordenó, el joven no perdió tiempo y se fué corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Luego él dirigió su atención hacia mí. - ¿Te sientes bien Sona? ¿No estas cansada...?

\- Un poco... Los combates en la liga me dejan agotada... ¿Cre-crees que e hechado a perder la chimenea? - No supe desifrar su expresión... - ¡Lo siento, prometo no volver a meterme...!

\- No la hechaste a perder. - Contestó de inmediato. - Es sólo que nadie había logrado encenderla tan rápido...

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Escuché pronunciar a la señora Bälle, mientras abría por completo la puerta. - Vaya... ¿Lográron encenderla tán rápido...? - Su voz grave mezclaba el escepticismo y la sorpresa.

\- No hables en plural: fue Sona quién lo hizo. O más bien, ella y su Etwahl... - Le comentó el monje a mi lado, aunque aún tenía puesta su atención en el movimiento de mi compañero.

\- ¡Imposible...! - La señorita Karma traía una cara muy divertida de asombro. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Sona?

Y entonces todos los presentes: Lee, la señorita Karma, Khali, el otro joven y la señora Bälle, me miraron. Me sentí igual que en una ocación, cuándo era muy niña, mis cuidadores se dieron cuenta de que no podía hablar. - Eh... Ahmp... Yo estoy bien... - Mascullé, en la mente de todos los presentes, menos en la de Khali (pues el vínculo había desaparecido) y del jóven de cabello alborotado y marrón, a quién no conocía. Mi Etwahl, que pareció notar mi incomodidad, dejó de girar y se acercó a mi, yo lo abracé, un poco nerviosa por la repentina atención que poseía. ¿Esta extraña escena era por la chimenea? Quizás no fue muy inteligente de mi parte ponerme a jugar así, tan despreocupadamente en un templo milenario. Mis travesuras me costarían caro en algún momento.

Se dedicaron miradas de pelicula entre todos los presentes. Un silencio incómodo y sepulcral se armó en la oscura sala.

\- Bien... Vamos a cenar... Hablarémos de esto mientras comemos... O Sona saldrá huyendo de aquí aterrorizada... - Dijo la señora Bälle, rompiéndo el silencio, logrando hacer que me relajara. Esbocé una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Lee se puso de pie, y me ofreció su mano para hacerlo yo también, y le agradecí mentalmente. La tomé un poco nerviosa aún, seguía sin entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apretó un poco mi mano, cuando ya estuve de pie, brindándome un poco de aliento. Yo le respondí con el mismo gesto, sin soltarla: la seguridad que sentía con él era tranquilizadora.

La señora Bälle salió de la habitación, con Khali y el otro muchacho pisándole los talones. La Iluminada aún estaba en shock, pero salió antes que nosotros, con la cabeza gacha, seguramante estaba meditando lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Puedes apagarlo? - Me preguntó, poniendo su mano libre en mi hombro. Aún un poco preocupado.

\- Creo que sí... - Miré hacia la chimenea, aún ardiendo en color jade... Era muy hermoso. - _Por favor, apágate... _\- Pensé. Y así lo hizo.

Lee Sin, sin soltar mi mano, me guió mientras guardaba las distancias con el resto, quienes miraban hacia atrás de vez en cuando y murmuraban entre ellos. - Me pregunto qué estarán diciendo... - Divague en mi mente, mirando el piso.

\- Karma dice que cree que yo te ayudé de alguna manera, Khali le explica a Them la manera en que te comunicas, y Bälle comenta que debe ser por tu Etwahl... - Susurró, cerca de mi oreja el Monje Ciego. Di un respingo al sentir su aliento en mi piel, me sonrojé, agradeciendo internamente que no pudiera ver la cara de idiota, que seguramente tenía en ese momento.

\- Había olvidado que escuchas mejor que el Doctor Warwick... - Sonrió, entrelazando nuestros dedos. - ¿Oye Lee... Haz espiado conversaciones antes? Es divertido... - Musité en su mente, muy bajito, y él intentó contener las carcajadas, paro varios volteáron a ver su expresión, con cara de sorpresa.

\- Sí, lo he hecho antes, y sí, es divertido. - Me confesó entre risillas, muy bajo para que no pudieran oírlo los demás. - Una vez escuché a Garen besar a Katarina, en la fiesta de año nuevo, ambos estaban medio ebrios... - Que mis _carcajadas no pudieran oírse,_ era una de las pocas cosas buenas que implica ser muda. - Pero lo más raro que mis oídos escucharon dentro de la Liga de Las Leyendas fue una declaración de amor entre Rek´Sai y Cho`Gath... - Él también se rió, un poco culpable. - Aunque la mayoría de las veces escucho sin querer...

Llegamos a un amplio comedor, con tres mesas muy bajitas y largas, ubicadas de forma paralela y horizontalmente en referencia a la entrada, y estaban casi completamente llenas todas, menos la del medio, que tenía algunos cojines sin traseros encima.

La precencia era mayormente masculina -obviamente, este no era un conventillo de monjas-, y todos comian y charlaban alegremente. Varios saludaron a la señorita Karma, y los demás a Lee, mirándome con curiosidad... Sin darme cuenta, estaba "_oculta_" detrás de Lee, mientras escudriñaba la escena. Me sonrojé y me insulté a mi misma por mi torpeza e insolencia, sacando mis manos de la espalda de mi amigo y apartándome de él con la cara hecha una sopa de tomates. Escuché a varios reír, incluyendo a Lee. - Disculpa, De-debió haberme dicho que me estaba escondiendo detrás suyo...

\- Eh... Supongo que lo hiciste de manera involuntaria, Sona. - Me contestó, revolviéndome el cabello.

La señora Bälle, le hizo una seña a los demás, para que se sentaran, y ella hizo lo mismo. - ¿Qué tal si te presentas tu misma, Sona? - Me miró. Entendí su intención: quería ver si era capaz de hacer una conección con más de una persona a la vez. Y sí lo era... Pero, sólo algunos de los presentes se habían dado cuenta de mi prescencia allí, otros -quienes estaban de espaldas a la puerta, o quienes simplemente comían y charlaban con normalidad- no se percataron.

Me agradaba que la señora Bälle intentara _sutilmente _ponerme a prueba, me hizo recordar a Lestara. Pensé rápido, y sonreí. Mi Etwahl supo lo que quería hacer, dió un pequeño giro, mis manos tocaron sus cuerdas de acero y todos los presentes se voltearon a verme. Hacer un riff de guitarra eléctrica, cómo en las batallas en la Liga, había funcionado a la perfección como herramienta para conseguir su atención. - Discúlpen la interrupción a su cena y de paso, provecho. Soy Sona, campeona de la Liga de las Leyandas, es un placer conocer su magnífico hogar, y a todos ustedes. Con permiso...

En respuesta la mayoría quedaron perplejos, las chicas me miraron con una expresion que no supe descifrar, pero me pareció muy divertida y los hombres -la mayoría entrados en años- comentaron entre ellos. Los restantes, algunos chicos y mujeres me saludaron de manera amable.

Me senté entre Lee Sin y Khali, Bälle estaba en la cabecera, a su flanco derecho Karma y en el restante Lee. Empezamos a comer con cierto ímpetu: todos estaban hambrientos y la comida estaba deliciosa. Hablamos sobre lo ocurrido recientemente, o más bien, _hablaron_, yo estaba simplemente devorando mi plato de comida. A la mitad de la velada, Karma comentó que estaba oscureciendo... Y tenía Razón: estabamos empezando el invierno, el sol se ponía más temprano... Debía apresurarme en terminar de cenar. Mientras pensaba en eso, escuché _aquel _ruido tremendamente fuerte y poderoso, y entré en pánico. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, sonidos, imagenes, sentimientos y aquella _sensación_...

\- Parece que esta noche habrá _tormenta_... - Le escuché decir a la señorita Karma. Y mi nerviosismo aumentó. Abracé a mi compañero, como cada una de las veces que _aquello _ocurría, pues en Jonia era _normal_... _Siempre lo fué_... Me había acostumbrado a la paz demaciana, con respecto al clima.

Miré por la ventana con desesperación, y lo vi: estaba lloviendo, el cielo estaba negro, y los árboles eran mecidos con violencia por el viento. El caos había comenzado muy rápido.

\- Al parecer Karma y Sona no podrán usar la cápsula hoy, ya sabemos lo que provócan los truenos en la magia Arcana que usan los teletransportadores. Es peligroso. - Escuché la voz de la señora Bälle, lejana, atrapada en otra de las muchas habitaciones que habían en el orfanato. Era una _centencia_... _Era_ _mi centencia a revivirlo todo otra vez_...

Y allí estaba: era de noche en el centro del puerto joniano principal. Escuché los gritos de Lenna, no podía moverme, y de pronto, lo vi: Sus ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa siniestra habían encontrado mi escondite, ahora era mi turno, corrió hacia mí, tomó mi hombro y...

_¿Sona, estas bien?_

_Hello again, my friends! (?)_

_He aquí el segundo cap de Tú mis ojos, yo tus labios. ¡Me costo, jo$%&amp;, narrar en primera persona! xD_

_Pero creo que valió la pena salirme un poco de la tercera persona, ha sido divertido narrar como Sona, la personalidad que le he puesto esta inspirada en la mia y la de mi hermana... Quizá por eso fue tan fluído (escribí la parte de Sona dos veces más rápido que la parte de Karma)_

_Quiero aclarar que NO tengo nada en contra de Karma, de hecho me fascinó su historia, pero ella encajaba mejor como "rival" de Sona en esta historia..._

_PD: Y de aquí empiezan las postadatas..._

_PD2: ¿Creen qué Karma siente celos de Sona, o es solo un poco de recelo por la actitud de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas? ¿O creen solo es un poco de envidia porque las "chicas nuevas" siempre llaman un poco la atención de un grupo en donde habían pocas mujeres? _

_PD3: Nunca había creado OC`s *-*, así que no me pregunten de donde saqué esos nombres, mi subconciente de noche a veces me sorprende con tonterías e incoherencia... (?)_


	3. Incertidumbres

_Derechos de Copia: *llorando* No... No me pertenece LoL, ni Sona, ni Lee... ¡Ni siquiera los poros! *sollozo*_

Chapter 3: Incertidumbres.

Noté algo extraño en la muchacha a mi lado, su corazón se aceleró y tensó sus músculos, a la par que el trueno que resonó en el cielo.

\- Al parecer Karma y Sona no podrán usar la cápsula hoy, ya sabemos lo que provócan los truenos en la magia Arcana que usan los teletransportadores. Es peligroso. - Escuché decir a Bälle. Quizás Sona estába incómoda por quedarse a dormir en el templo pero... Algo me dijo que era_ otra cosa_...

Persiví como abrazaba su Etwahl, casi con desesperación. Podía _oler _su miedo. Literalmente. Escuché algo muy bajo, casi imperceptible, salir desde el interior de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas: un grito. Palidecí, toqué despacio su hombro y le pregunté: _¿Sona, estás bien?_

Ella se sobresaltó, y noté como todos en la mesa la acosaban con sus miradas. Olí el liquído salado acoplarse en sus parpados, siendo detenidos con esfuerzo. Me limité a actuar rápido: - No te procupes, yo te muestro el baño...

La tomé de la mano haciendo que se levantara, una vez de pie la solté, para no intranquilizarla más, pero ella se aferró firmemente con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía apegado a su pecho, su fiel instrumento. Y practicamente la arrastré fuera de la habitación. Con varias miradas clavadas en la espalda.

¿Habría sido demasiada presión, quizás? Lo dudaba, ella estaba acostumbrada a las miradas curiosas, selectivas e incluso insolentes, que las demás personas le dedicaban.

¿Le habrían incomodado los comentarios un tanto pesados que hacían los demás? Eso quizás. Las palabras, en ocaciones, son más dolorosas que las miradas de reproche. Pero tampoco era muy factible: Sona y su gran personalidad no serían apagadas por habladuría ajena. Aunque tampoco es que yo la conociera tan a fondo, pero, los años traen consigo la sabiduría además de la experiencia. Estaba casi seguro de que era algo diferente lo que la estaba afectando.

\- Vamos, ¿estas bien? - Insistí, ahora en el pasillo, fuera del alcance de las miradas curiosas.

\- _Sí, estoy bien... Todo esta bien... _\- El murmullo de una voz que parecía estar hablando sola, se instaló en mi cabeza. Haciendo que algo en mi corazón se apretara, ligera y dolorosamente.

Me detuve, y por primera vez toqué su rostro, debía sacarla del extraño estado en el que estaba sumida... - Niña, reaccióna ya. - Le supliqué, ahora yo -sin entender por qué- también asustado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que me pareció eterno. - ¿Lee, eres tú? - Preguntó, con voz confusa y asustada. - ¿Lee Sin...? - Parpadeó, varias veces, dejándo a las lágrimas salir. Liberó de su fuerte agarre el Etwahl, tocó mi rostro y... Me dió un abrazo.

Quedé completamente paralizado, mientras ella agarraba mi espalda y hundía su rostro en mi pecho. Me perdí en la suavidad de sus manos, y en la calidéz que irradeaba toda ella. Reaccioné sólo cuándo la sentí sacudirse un poco. Estaba sollozando.

Correspondí al abrazo, la apegué a mi. Rodeé con un brazo su cintura, y con el otro me dí el santo lujo de tocar un poco su cabello, teniendo por fin una_ "imagen" _casi completa de ella. ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? Me desesperé... Pero la falta de paciencia me había costado caro varias veces ya, así que respiré profundo y la dejé desahogarse con tranquilidad. Desee _ver _su cabello, que según sabía era celeste, cuyas puntas se sumergían en el dorado. Acaricié más profundamente, un poco frustrado por no poder contemplarla con claridad... Y hundí mi mano en su nuca, toqué con mis dedos las hebras delgadas y dóciles.

Escuché como alguien se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el pasillo en el que estabamos. Y yo -de manera un tanto egoísta y tal vez sobreprotectora-, sin romper el agarre, la guié unos pocos pasos hacia la izquierda, entrando a una de las grandes mamparas de bambú seco que habían en el primer piso del templo. La muchacha, a quién reconocí como Tethree, había pasado de largo sin perder el ritmo de la caminata.

Sona dejó de sollozar, pero no me soltó. De hecho, se apretó más contra mí, como si temiera soltarme... - Yo... Esto-Amph, Disculpa por la escenita. - Me decía una voz trémula por el reciente llanto, con la cara hundida aún en mi pecho, forzando a terminar el agarre. La detuve.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Sona. - Le contesté, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia mí. -Pero, por favor dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

_Se están tardando mucho... _Pensé, mientras acababa mi plato. Y yo había sido la última en terminar.

La mayoría se había retirado a sus aposentos, pues la temperatura empezaba a bajar. Sólo quedabamos yo, Khali, Bälle y un par de monjes (quienes hacían sobremesa mientras tomaban el té), en el comedor del Templo Shojin, al interior más alejado de las islas jonianas. _¿Por qué se tardan tanto...? _Reiteré, para mis adentros, un tanto procupada por Sona y otro tanto... (¿Perpleja?, sí, perpleja) por la actitud de repentina de Lee...

Es decir, yo no les quité el ojo de encima desde aquel extraño suceso: la chimenea espiritual en el centro del Templo Shojin, que a su vez -según antiguas leyendas y mitos lugareños- era el centro de Jonia, había sido encendida en menos de una hora. Y quién lo había hecho era nada más y nada menos que la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, la _nueva amiga _de Lee Sin. Me pregunté que clase de magia habría usado para lograr esa hazaña en tan poco tiempo... Ni las chispas de fuego reales podían prender fuego allí, también habían provado con magia sencilla (pues crear fuego no suponía mayor dificultad para ningun mago), y hasta con encantamientos de oraciones variadas, o incluso en lengua Arcana, pero nada. Hasta ese día, la única manera que había de prender el fuego de *Dragones Gemelos en aquella chimenea, era meditando y logrando la paz interior, para luego canalizarla, gracias a una concentración absoluta, y así, finalmente, lograr que esta se encendiera.

\- Maestra Bälle, la tormenta parece ser más fuerte de lo que las cabañas puedan aguantar sin inundarse. - Escuché decir a Tethree, sacándome de mis pensamientos. - Los lugareños y turistas alojados a los alrededores están teniendo problemas similares...

\- Entiendo lo que intentas pedir, muchacha: por supuesto, esto ha pasado un par de veces antes. Diles a todos que las puertas están abiertas para todo aquel que necesite resguardo de la tormenta. - Bälle se puso de pie, los monjes presentes -incluyendo a Khali-, actuaron con rapidéz, saliendo de la habitación. La segunda al mando en el Templo Shojin debía organizar la ayuda y las habitaciones, preparar todo para alojar al gentío afectado por esta inusual tormenta.

\- Hija, por favor habisale a Lee Sin, nececitaremos su ayuda. - Me pidió, saliendo ambas del comedor.

\- Por supuesto, Bälle. - Conteste de inmediato. - Nos dirigiremos a la puerta norte, para ayudar a los civiles a entrar sin complicaciones.

Me dirigí con rapidéz hacia los baños, los llamé. Nada. Así que simplemente entré... Y no había nadie allí... ¿En dónde se habían metido? Me desesperé un poco: los civiles no tardarían en llegar y... ¿Qué hacían?

Una vez en el pasillo, escuché su voz y me acerqué hacia una de las mamparas. Lee, quien obviamente me escuchó llegar, se volteó hacia mí pero... Sin dejar de abrazar a Sona. Antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra, el Monje habló. - Gracias por habisarme, Karma. Como pensé, la tormenta es muy fuerte y... - Sona me miró: estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba...? La mano de Lee Sin secó con delicadeza sus lágrimas, sin dejar de hablar. Ella puso la misma cara de sorpresa que seguramente yo tenía en ese momento. - ...los civiles necesitarán alojarse aquí.

El Monje Ciego, sin soltar a la muchacha de su sobreprotector agarre, le comunicaba indirectamente lo que ocurría. Sona tomo aire, avergonzada y con angustia de sobra, pero en aquel momento solo penso en una cosa: los civiles que se estaban mojado afuera.

\- Entonces, vamos a la puerta norte, debemos ayudar a esas personas. - Dijo una voz segura en la mente de ambos Campeones. Soltó -sin muchas ganas que digamos- a su amigo del extraño abrazo en el que estaban, acarició a su _compañero _y se dirigió con él al frente, a la salida de la mampara. Dejando a la Iluminada y al Monje Ciego un tanto perplejos por su cambio de actitud.

Sin más dilación, llegaron el trío de jonianos a la entrada del templo. Antes de salir, un trueno insolente hizo a Sona flaquear, sobre salir a la tormenta. Pero su _compañero _no dejaría que nada la dañara, avanzó antes que ella. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas sonrió, era tiempo de enfrentar los miedos del pasado, y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que esa: ayudando a otras personas a guarecerse de las inclemencias del clima.

Frente a la entrada estaban solo los Campeones y Khali. Sona no perdió un segundo más en la cobardía y usó Canción de la Celeridad (E). Llegaron notablemente más rápido a la entrada, donde ya habían algunas personas.

Fueron tres largas horas en donde todos los lugareños que necesitaban refugio fueron acogidos sin problemas en el Templo Shojin. Desde familias completas hasta un turista perdido. Lee ayudó cargando algunas pertenencias valiosas y a niños que lo necesitaran, a las personas que iban entrando. Karma dirigía con seguridad el camino hacia el templo, mientras que la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas no se movió de la entrada, usando una y otra vez Canción de la Celeridad, y en algunas ocaciones esporádicas, Aria de la Perseverancia (W), pues algunas personas resultaron heridas en el trayecto, o estaban fatigadas por el peso de las pertenencias, mascotas o niños pequeños que cargaban, intentando protegerlas de la lluvia incesante. Aunque ella y sus compañeron lo hacían con creciente ímpetu: las caras de alivio, los agradecimientos y la fraternidad que recibían los motivaba a no detenerse.

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, el Monje Ciego y la Iluminada, irónicamente, fueron los ultimos en entrar. Aliviados, pues ya habían hecho su parte del trabajo: los demás se encargarían de distribuír el centenar de personas en las habitaciones del Templo. Lee Sin se fue junto con el otro monje, seguramente a ponerse algo adecuado al frío. Karma y Sona fueron al comedor, -toalla en mano- para tomar un poco de té verde. Habían muchas personas, algunas estaban realmente en mal estado fisico y emocional: habían perdido algunas de sus cosas, y el frío sin duda alguna, desmoraliza a los humanos -exceptuando, quizá, a los habitantes de Freljord-.

Varios niños pequeños estaban llorando, haciendo casi imposible charlar con fluidéz, sin mencionar las agrias caras que ponían la mayoría de los presentes, ante el ruido. Sona no era la excepción: el lloriqueo de los pequeños le ponía los pelos de punta.

Eran cuatro años y medio sin escuchar llantos de niños. Más recuerdos fluyeron... Tanto buenos como desagradables. Acarició a su Etwahl, y entonces, recordó la _magia _que ella solía usar cuando los menores en el orfanato, lloraban. Se puso de pie, dejando el vasito de té verde en la mesa, y se acercó al rincón más alejado de la sala, en donde habían un grupo de jóvenes madres, un tanto desesperadas por no poder calmar a sus hijos.

Tocó una nota alta, llamando la atención de los húmedos ojos infantiles. -De acuerdo... ¡Es hora del show! - Sus manos se movieron con rapidéz, simulando el sonido de un tambor haciendo un interludeo.

Varios se voltearon a mirar con curiosidad. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas hizo honor a su apodo, tocando de manera habilidosa una melodía alegre. Su plan no tardó en funcionar: todos los niños habían parado de llorar... Ahora el problema consistía en mantenerlos ocupados. Dio un giro de manera teatral, haciendo ondear el -ahora libre de coletas- largo cabello celeste -que se enredó en ella-, y fingió una caída. Los niños y hasta algunos adultos rieron, y su Etwahl tocó la fanfarrea "_huehuehue_".

Se sentó flectando las piernas, como los indios, e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, invitando a los niños que no eran parte del rincón, quienes estaban sentados en el comedor, junto con sus familias. Sona hizo el clásico circulo infantil, compuesto por madres con niños en brazos y preadolescentes, todos atentos a su concierto. Procuró no tocar muy fuerte, haciendo de "_música de acompañamiento_" para los adultos cansados y de "_distracción_" para los niños conmocionados por la tormenta. Después de un par de segundos de iniciado el "show", la muchacha sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado, dispuesta a saludar al nuevo pequeño, se volteó.

\- Era de esperarse que armaras jaleo, _niña_. - Dijo suavemente el Monje Ciego, logrando gastarle una broma al fin. Sona tocó con mayor cuidado, dispuesta a demostrarle que merecía la pena prestarle atención, mientras sonreía de manera traviesa.

El pequeño show, -que parecía más una orquesta sinfónica de una sola persona-, recorrió desde melodías infantiles, dando un salto a la música clásica y hasta finalizar, tal y como ella lo deseó, con una suave canción de cuna. Haciendo que los bebés se durmieran con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y logrando adormecer a los infantes restantes.

Las madres -y todos los demás, aunque no directamente- le agradecieron, los más jovenes de la sala estaban en paz. Sona observó divertida a Lee, esperando su elogio. - Mmmm... He escuchado mejores... - La muchacha iba a protestar, pero el Monje simplemente le revolvió el cabello.

\- Fue impresionante, Sona. Swain no exageró al decir que tocas maravilloso. - La chica lo miró fijamente, dándole las gracias, _nuevamente _roja como un tomate.

\- Deberías cambiarte la ropa mojada. - La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas recordó que estaba húmedo su atuendo. Cayendo en cuenta de que Lee ya se había cambiado de ropa... Un swetar, unas botas negras de tela, pantalones largos...

_E-es solo ropa, Sona, cálmate._ Pensé para mi misma. Era extraño ver a Lee sin su usual pantalón... Pero el swetear de lana marrón ajustado a su musculoso torso, con un ligero "escote" en V, sumado a las botas de tela, lo hacían ver... ¿_Guapo_?, Sí, de todas maneras. Pero era otra cosa, aún más fuerte. La palabra "_sexy_" llegó a mi mente con un sonrojo y una afirmación personal. Lee, se veía _jodidamente _bien. Y me dí un puñetazo mentalmente por pensar de esa manera.

\- ¿Crees que la señora Bälle me pueda prestar un poco de ropa...? - Pregunté, ahora un tanto nerviosa. Él asintió, con su agradable sonrisa aún en los labios.

Me puse de pie y yo y mi _compañero _nos acercamos a la señora Bälle, dudando si preguntarle o no. Ya había encendido la chimenea sin permiso y comido de su cena, además, se veía un tanto ocupada y...

Lee, que parecía leer mi mente, me dió un ligero empujón. Incitándome a hacerlo, diciéndome que él mismo lo haría, pues estaba temblando de frío. Cosa de la que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta. _Torpe, torpe Sona_, pensé.

Le toqué el hombro, antes de que se marchara de la habitación, y le pregunté. - ¡Por supuesto, niña! Que Lee Sin te muestre donde cambiarte. - Respondió amable y calurosamente. Le di las gracias, luego él y yo nos fuimos del comedor.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el pasillo donde anteriormente estábamos, y la mampara -en donde yo cometí la idiotéz de llorar como una niña pequeña- ahora se encontraba cerrada. Seguramente se estaba ocupando como un dormitorio provisional.

\- Sona... - Empezó a decir Lee, con una voz en la que fácilmente se leía la duda. - ¿Puedo saber por qué llorabas de esa manera?

Me quedé estática -aunque no lo note hasta que él se detuvo-. ¿Debería contarle...? Era algo que ni Lestara sabía, sólo mi Etwahl y yo fuimos testigos de aquella noche. Yo sentía una extraña y fuerte _complicidad _con Lee, desde que charlamos por primera vez. Pero esto era demasiado... Díficil de recordar si quiera.

\- Si no quieres decírmelo no hay...

\- No sé si decirlo, Lee Sin... - Lo interrumpí. No _quería _ocultarle nada. Y menos que él pudiera pensar que yo no quería decírselo... Pero no sabía que es lo que él podría pensar, o si yo me quebraría nuevamente. - Es... Algo _horrendo_... Temo lo que puedas pensar sí...

\- ¿Confías lo suficiente en mí? - Se acercó, tendiéndome la mano. La cogí sin pensarlo un segundo, cálida, reconfortante y segura. Empezó a caminar lentamente, aún volteado hacia mí. - Todo se trata de eso en estos momentos, Sona. Sea lo que sea que puedas decirme, yo no te juzgaré. Y de todos modos yo no tengo el derecho de juzgar a nadie. - Su voz segura además de las palabras directas y sabias me recordaron algo que parecía haber _olvidado_... - Quizás sea un secreto que no le haz dicho a nadie, o que pocos saben... Pero tengo la sensación de que era algo importante... y doloroso para ti, por eso tuve el atrevimiento de preguntar.

Lee... Lee Sin era un _adulto_, uno maduro, perceptivo e inteligente. Él era... Un _hombre_, y bastante sabio por lo demás.

Antes de que yo pudiera procesar sus palabras -y lo que acababa de _"recordar"-_ él me soltó, habíamos llegado. Entramos a una habitación amplia con algunos muebles y un futón en el suelo. - Esta es la habitación de Bälle, busca por favor, en sus cajones algo que te quede bien...

\- Gracias... - Me limité a decir, antes brincar hasta la puerta y cerrarla con pestillo, para quitarme con rapidéz la tunica húmeda y muy fría. Suspiré, aliviada.

La dejé en un rincón, para no humedecer nada en la habitación. Caminé hasta el armario, y abrí con delicadeza la puerta. La señora Bälle era de mi estatura, más o menos... Pero nuestras contexturas físicas eran distintas...

Luego de un par de minutos había encontrado una camiseta adecuada, unos pantalones de tela de mi talla y ropa interior inferior, aunque se ajustaba demasiado... El problema era la superior... Suspiré, un tanto avergonzada.

\- ¿No hay de tu talla? - Casi me _pre-infarté_ cuando lo escuché hablar. Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un pequeño sofá, desde que llegamos. Había olvidado completamente su don para persivir perfectamente el movimiento y las dimenciones del espacio que lo rodeaba. Mi cara completa ardió.

\- No... - Le contesté. Mientras me quitaba las bragas -sí, después de tres horas bajo la lluvia tenía empapado absolutamente todo-, reemplazandolas por las secas. - ¿Alguna sugerencia, por favor? - Lee tenía el semblante serio, quizás me estaba demorando demasiado en vestirme y él se aburría. Apresuré un poco mi ritmo.

\- Mmmm... Podrías ponerte algún chaleco sobre la camiseta... - Me contestó.

\- ¡Buena idea! Quizás se esconda mi falta de sostén... - Volví al armario, rebuscando con cuidado.

Encontré casi en seguida lo que buscaba. Me puse las calcetas, luego los pantalones, pero hubo un ligero problema con el cierre de mi top azul. Jalé con fuerza, pero nada. Ni un centímetro sedió, el aguacero debió afectarle. Bufé.

\- ¿Crees que la señora Bälle tenga tijeras...?

\- Lo dudo. ¿Se atascó el cierre?

\- Sí...

\- Ven aquí.

Y así lo hice... Él parecía estar al tanto de todos mis movimientos, e incluso de los detalles a mi alrededor... Me entristeció un poco que no estuviera ni un poco nervioso, soy _una niña _a su parecer...

Me hubiese esperanzado un poco si por lo menos se iba de la habitación, pero parecía darle igual. Volví a golpearme en la cara mentalmente por desear que él sintiera lo que yo siento al acercarme a él o al tomar su mano...

Una vez frente a Lee, dudé sobre que debía hacer con exactitud. Él se puso de pie, me tomó la cintura con delicadeza y me volteó con suavidad, luego sentí como quitaba mi cabello de mi espalda, haciéndolo caer sobre mis hombros. Me paralicé completamente. Sus manos estaban tibias, y su cercanía me ponía aún más nerviosa.

\- No cede ni un poco, Sona. Pero si te lo dejas puesto, humedecerás la ropa y el 70% de posibilidades que tienes de coger gripe aumentaran a 95%. - Me "_reí_" un poco. Ahora menos tensa.

\- ¿Puedes romperlo, por favor? - Le pedí, él accedió. Contrario a lo que esperé, con delicadeza, tomó los dos bordes del cierre, y razgó lentamente la tela.

\- Ya esta. - Concluyó. Alejándose hacia la salida. Sonreí con un poco de amargura y le dí las gracias. Luego me terminé de vestir, muy agradecida y aliviada a la vez. Las telas de las sencillas -y hermosas- vestimentas eran muy cómodas, además de que gracias al nerviosismo y al calor del ambiente mi temperatura había subido un poco.

Salimos rumbo al comedor, charlando amenamente sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Eran extrañas las lluvias demasiado fuertes al inicio del invierno.

Y eran aún más raras las tormentas eléctricas.

Lee sintió una punzada cuando la chica le dijo que era algo _horrendo_. Deseó con más intensidad saber el motivo de aquel tormento. Al parecer, no estaba segura de decirle por temor a la opinión que él se formulara... ¡Como si unas palabras pudieran cambiar la perspectiva que tenía sobre ella!

Al entrar en la habitación de Bälle, él se sentó en el sofá y ella cerró con pestillo. Lee Sin quería comprobar algo que sospechaba, para poder quitar de su cabeza todo pensamiento impropio con respecto a la bella muchacha, que revivía a su "_antiguo yo_" con su alegre comportamiento.

Sona lo concideraba "_inofensivo_". Se desnudó con él dentro de la habitación. Lee Sin puso esos veinticinco minutos en su larga lista de _castigos _para expiar la culpa que aún lo atormenta: se quitó la túnica -que parecía molestarle por su húmedad-, dejando apreciar una cintura diminuta, luego se dirigió a paso relajado hacia el armario, -que se encontraba a la izquierda del sillón- con el cabello suelto, el cual ondeaba con delicadeza, esparciendo el aroma sutil y femenino de Sona, por toda la habitación.

Había encontrado todo menos un brassier, y era de esperarse. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas se sobresaltó enormemente al escuchar a Lee Sin romper el silencio. El Monje Ciego escuchó como delicadamente las bragas de Sona se deslizaban hasta tocar el suelo. Apretó la mandíbula y el brazo del sofá -soltándolo antes de quebrarlo-. Persivió como ponía las prestadas en su lugar, para luego vestirse con lo restante. Pero antes de quitar el top que protegía sus senos, _ambos _se dieron cuenta de que no sedía ni un poco el cierre.

\- ¿Crees que la señora Bälle tenga tijeras...? - Eso era poco probable, Lee Sin -de manera un tanto _masoquista-_, le pidió que se acercara, debía ayudarla, aunque ella no se lo hubiera pedido. Solo gracias a los años de meditación logró mantener la serenidad, hablando con naturalidad y actuándo de manera normal.

Hubo un momento en el que tuvo unos deseos imperiosos de tocar un poco más de lo que debía: la chica le pidió de manera casual si podía romper su top. Lo único que -en esos momentos- cubría sus senos. Lee tragó en seco, deleitándose con él mínimo toque de sus dedos en la piel de la muchacha, una vez terminada la tarea se alejó completamente, buscándo la serenidad que estuvo a punto de perder, al estar tan cerca de la chica.

Cuando ambos campeones llegaron al comedor, fueron recibidos con más agradecimientos y miradas curiosas. Tomaron más té, y comieron bocadillos -_muy_, según Sona, aunque no lo comentó y se comió varios- salados.

Karma estaba en trance. No procesaba aquella _amistad espontánea _entre ellos. Miraba atónita la comunicación y gesticulación coordinada que ambos sostenían. Parecían saber lo que el otro pensaba o necesitaba -por ejemplo, cuando estaban sentados en la mesa, luego de todo el agetreo, Lee acercó a Sona los bocadillos, mientras esta le pasaba los aderesos que a él le gustaban, ignorándo los que no eran de su preferencia, y todo esto sin ninguna palabra cruzada-.

Luego de unos momentos, había llegado el momento de dormir. Karma, Sona y la señora Bälle dormirían en la habitación de esta última. Lee Sin compartiría la habitación con tres monjes...

Pero algunos no dormirían mucho que digamos, aquella noche.

_Espero disfrutáran de la lectura, estimados usuarios y visitantes de fanfiction._

_Disculpen la demora, pero en fin..._

_Nos leemos luego :D_

_PD: Tirenme tomates, naranjas, poros y todo lo que quieran, pero con AMORSH plz (?)_

_PD2: Acepto todo tipo de consejos y los agradezco. Es un placer para mi hacer más grata su lectura._

_PD3: El fuego de Dragones Gemelos es el símbolo de Jonia..._


	4. Antes

_Copyright: League of Legends no me pertenece, es de los tsunderes de Rito, que nos sancionan y después nos dan skins..._ Chapter 4: Antes.

Cerró los ojos, abrazándo a su compañero.

Los volvió a abrir, dejó el Etwahl a un lado.

Se apoyó sobre su costado izquierdo.

Se dió vuelta, quedando boca abajo.

No toleró esta dolorosa posición, se volteó hacia su artilugio.

Lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos.

Los volvió a abrir... Y suspiró.

Miró hacia la derecha, la señorita Karma dormía profundamente, muy tranquila. Miró a su izquierda, y la señora Bälle estaba roncando, con un hilo de baba escapando por la comisura de sus labios. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas sonrió, en un esfuerzo por relajarse.

Intentaba dormir con las mismas ganas que ponía para descubrir un nuevo uso de su Etwahl. Pero la tormenta no terminaba. De hecho, cobraba fuerza. Sona escuchó aterrada por tres largas horas la furia del viento, el diluvio incesante y... Los fuertes truenos que iluminaban la habitación. Estaba sudando frío, se había quitado el sweater, pues con tres en la habitación, sumado al sudor, Sona sentía que había una temperatura algo sofocante.

Una presión en aumento en el bajovientre la empezaba a incomodar: Su vejiga necesitaba ser vaciada. Maldijo su mala suerte y al delicioso té verde que tomó en exceso, durante la cena y después de esta. ¿Qué haría? Caía la posibilidad de perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos, no encontrar el baño o... Colapsar por su miedo, como siempre ocurría en su niñez. Volvió a maldecir.

Adoptó posición fetal, en un intento por aguantar... Pero no podría estar así por mucho tiempo. Luego de dos minutos se levantó con cuidado y salió sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus compañeras. Una vez en el pasillo se dió cuenta de que no podría encontrar ni la puerta del frente: la oscuridad era absoluta. Tembló.

Mientras se movía, lenta y copiosamente, pensaba una y otra vez: _¡Todo esta bien! ¡Es otra tormenta invernal, nada del otro mundo!_. Pero su positivismo innato parecía extingirse con cada paso que daba hacia la oscuridad, a cada centímetro que avanzaba fuera de la habitación... En donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Quentyl era muy grande y tétrico de noche.

Escuchó como los pasos de Lenna se perdían en la oscuridad. - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Estámos cerca de la salida! - La risa cantarina de su amiga le brindó el valor necesario. Le tomó la mano y salieron ambas. La adrenalina de ser descubiertas en su mayor travesura las hizo correr más más rápido de lo normal.

Ahora las dos niñas fueron testigos de la más grande fiesta anual: el Festival de la Luna de Sangre. Máscaras demoniacas, niños corriendo, música y deliciosa comida. Aunque las dos huérfanas no traían encima ningún mísero *PI, Lenna se las ingenió para conseguir comida: un niño pequeño dejó abandonada su porción de palomitas, para ir en busca de los demás infantes.

\- ¡El año pasado mis padres y yo vinimos! - Comentó la mayor de ambas, con una sonrisa tanto melancólica como emocionada, mientras apretaba más la mano pequeña de Sona. - ¡Qué bueno que estoy contigo ahora, Sona! ¡Hubiera sido solitario y triste pasar por aquí sola!

Sona, se inquietó. Quería decirle palabras de aliento para reconfortarla como se debía. Pero simplemente le dio un fuerte abrazo: esa era la única forma que poseía de animar a Lenna. Aunque fue muy efectiva, la hermosa peliroja le devolvió el abrazo; luego ambas terminaron la porción de palomitas y se dispusieron a seguir con el recorrido.

La más pequeña admiraba el coraje de Lenna: desde que llegó a Quentyl había hecho amistad con todos por su gran personalidad. Además de no mostrar su tristeza abiertamente, intentando asimilar en silencio la realidad que compartían todos los menores de edad que habitaban en el recinto.

Si bien Sona no era solitaria, ningun niño de su edad jugaba mucho tiempo con ella... Se aburrían luego de un rato y se marchaban a buscar uno de sus pares. A Sona no le molestaba para nada: seguramente ella también se aburriría de una niña de nueve años que es incapáz de gritar, reír y charlar. Pero Lenna era diferente: le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, pues le había dicho que su tranquilidad y expreciones eran adorables. Aunque la infante de cabello celeste no entendió muy bien, apreciaba de igual forma la compañía de la quinceañera.

Ambas se cansaron de recorrer entre el gentío que compraba recuerdos, los puestos de comida y los niños corriendo, así que se sentaron en un banco a mirar la impresionante estrella roja. - Mi madre me había contado una leyenda sobre la luna carmesí... Amph... pero no logro recordarla... - Comentó la joven de cabello rojo y pecas en la cara.

Se miraron y empezaron a reír. La mayor era un tanto torpe en ocaciones, y ese era motivo de risas constantes para ambas. Aunque no era específicamente una _risa _lo que salía desde Sona.

Después de un par de horas, la luna fue cubierta por nubes oscuras, pronto llovería. El ambiente se fue enfriando y dispersando las personas. Lenna y Sona entendieron que era hora de volver, así que se encaminaron hacia el orfanato. Pero ninguna de las dos contaba con que la taberna que había en la esquina estaría llena de soldados ebrios y que llovería con tanta fuerza y rapidéz.

Estaban a poca distancia del orfanato, pero Lenna vió como un hombre caucásico se acercaba directamente hacia ellas -pues no había nadie más en esa calle-. Reaccionó huyendo, sin soltar en ningún momento a la menor. Su padre en una ocación le había dicho que no se acercara a los desconocidos, y menos si estaban saliendo de una taberna de mala muerte.

Lógicamente el hombre las siguió, disimulando estar apurado. Esa sería una buena noche: ¿que hacía una belleza como esa _sola _a las tres de la madrugada? No sería mala idea un poco de sexo antes de irse a dormir.

Se escondió en una callejuela que tenía una salida difícil: habían rejas en la mitad, que impedían el seguir huyendo. En su inmensa desesperación metió a Sona en uno de los enormes basureros que habían en las calles, el cual tenía un orificio pequeño.

Pero antes de que ella lograra entrar también, cierto transeúnte la vio. No alcanzó a gritar por ayuda, ahora había un cuchillo acariciando su garganta. - Se una buena chica, ¿Sí?

Sona escuchó una voz ronca, que arrastró cada palabra por la borrachera y se congeló. El hombre cubrió la boca de su amiga con una mano y calleron ambos al piso. Luego la infante fue testigo de una acción que no entendió hasta años después...

El desconocido razgó el polerón y la camiseta de Lenna, la muchacha gimió y forcejeó, pero el hombre era más fuerte. Sona vio como esbozaba una sonrisa, al tiempo que una de sus manos agarraba uno de los pequeños montes de su amiga.

Sona abrió los ojos como platos y se estrechó hacia la basura. El olor putrefacto no era nada en comparación a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese hombre? ¡Lenna lloraba e intentaba huir cada vez que aquel extraño la embestía! Entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas, debía alertar a alguien, algún adulto debía ayudar a su amiga. ¿Por qué nadie escuchó? Dudaba que algún joniano no fuera capaz de ir en rescate de una niña. Gritó con más fuerzas cuandó el hombre apretó con ferocidad la mandíbula de Lenna y la alzó... Chilló hasta sangrar, al ver como la cabeza de su amiga caía al concreto y volvía a ser levantada.

Pero se calló cuando esta dejó de resistirse. ¿Por qué había dejado de luchar? ¡No debía rendirse aún! Entonces volvió a chillar, con más fuerzas. Pensó que el dolor que sentía no se comparaba con el de Lenna. Un trueno iluminó la escena.

El hombre se levantó y subió el cierre de su pantalón. Lenna no se movía. ¿Seguía asustada aún? Sona se inclinó instintivamente hacia ella, y entonces él la vio. Corrió hacia Sona y esta volvió a gritar.

La tomó por el hombro, y la tiró fuera del basurero. Sona chilló... E inesperadamente el hombre soltó una carcajada de alivio. - ¡Que bien, ratita! ¡Me alegra saber que mantendrás nuestro secreto! - La soltó y se giró sobre sus talones. - ¿Qué mierd...?

Una disonancia -diferente a los truenos-, rompió el silencio sepulcral que había en el callejón a la vuelta del orfanato Quentyl. Le siguieron repetidamente nueve, diez, once, doce... Los vecinos se acercaron alarmados, encontrándose con un extraño aparato flotante, que disparaba ondas de sonido visibles hacia una mancha roja y gelatinosa, que la lluvia intentaba borrar.

Estaba sentado al centro de la cocina, disfrutando de la agradable melodía natural que había afuera. Y entonces escuché como se abría una puerta corrediza, y luego pasos en el pasillo. Seguramente Bälle iría al baño, como a veces hace de noche.

Pero solo fueron cuatro pasos. Luego silencio. Me pareció extraño, pero intenté no prestarle demasiada atención: se supone que estaba allí para poder meditar y lograr dormirme de nuevo. _Para variar_ una pesadilla interrumpió mi dormir, el cual me había costado tres noches de insomnio y un par de horas de desgaste físico.

No contaba con lo siguiente... Ví a una jovencita de cabello rojo y pecas en la cara, de aproximademente catorce años. ¿Una visión? Porque ese no era un recuerdo, en la _"__memoria visual__"_ que conservaba, no había ningún rostro parecido.

Yo nunca había tenido _visiones_, o al menos no después de quedarme ciego. Dudaba estar soñando despierto... _"¡Qué bueno que estoy contigo ahora, Sona!__¡Hubiera sido solitario y triste pasar por aquí sola...!__"_

¿Mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada? Pero esa voz sonaba tan real...

No me había dado cuenta que estaba subiendo la escalera. ¿En qué momento había empezado a caminar si quiera? _"Mi madre me había contado..."_

Persiví un bulto frente a mi, había _alguien _sentado abrazando sus rodillas. _"¡Debo gritar con más fuerza! ¡Lenna, aguanta, por favor!"_ Mis rodillas temblaron al de pronto ver... Como un hombre violaba a la niña de pelo rojo.

En efecto, la muchacha frente mi _gritaba con todas sus fuerzas_. Pero alguien normal lo confundiría con una respiración, o ni siquiera lo escucharía: la lluvia hacía un gran escándalo. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y me desplomé en el piso.

"_Sí, estoy bien... Todo esta bien..._" Decía a una mujer, en medio de la lluvia. No quería soltar a la niña desnuda, que tenía pecas en su rostro frío. No podía dejarla hasta que despertara, podía coger un resfriado.

"_Despierta, Lenna"_ Movió un poco a la muchacha, debía despertarla y conseguirle una toalla. _"El hombre ya se fue"_.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió, ahogándo un sollozo. Mis manos fueron hacia ella, debía despertarla... No fuí el único en tener pesadillas esa noche... ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo...? Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándo hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Sus piernas apresadas con sus brazos, y las uñas de sus manos estában clavadas en la piel de sus rodillas.

Cuándo mi mano izquierda tocó su brazo, ví al hombre. _"__¡Que bien, ratita! ¡...Guardarás nuestro secreto!__"_ La solté de inmediato.

\- _Sona... _\- Supliqué en un susurro. Ella no reaccionó. Parecía estar aún allí, dentro de un basurero, mirándo a la chica de pelo rojo morir.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y yo no me resistí. Con ambas manos alcé su rostro. Me incliné hacia ella y besé su frente, en un intento desesperado por que dejara de revivir el momento. - _Despierta, Sona._

Lo último que ví fue al Etwahl, tocando unas notas al azar, que impactaron varias veces en el maldito que tuvo la bajeza de hacer todo aquello.

Los hombros de la chica se relajaron y comenzó a llorar con ímpetu. Olí la sangre de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, y provenía desde su garganta.

\- ¿Lee... Si... n? - Su voz irrumpió en mi cabeza al fin. Al tiempo que sus manos rodeaban mi cuello. Subieron lentamente, por mi nuca y mi mejilla, se detuvieron al tocar mi benda. - Lee Sin... - Confirmó para si misma.

Se inclinó hacia mí, aún lloraba. Escuché en mi mente claramente sus gemidos y sollozos. ¿Por qué ahora podía escuchar su llanto tan claramente, si sus cuerdas vocales seguían destrozadas?

Sus piernas cayeron hacia los lados. Mis manos acariciaron su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas, pero me jaló sorpresivamente hacia ella. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron cuando se aferró con fuerza a mi espalda, y sus piernas me abrazaron. Reaccioné unos momentos después, la agarré firmemente por la cintura, mientras mi otra mano se fundía en su largo cabello suelto.

Y entonces comprendí muchas cosas a la vez: La personalidad alegre e infantil de Sona -que era muy parecida a la de Lenna-, su miedo a las tormentas -pues la hacían revivir aquel momento-, y la reticencia hacia los hombres que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida -lo que explica el por qué una muchacha tan hermosa y buena alejara con cortesía a todo pretendiente-.

Las piernas de Sona apretaron los contornos de mi cadera, y uno de sus brazos subió hasta mi nuca. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando sentí a la chica acomodarse sobre mis rodillas, reduciendo todo lo posible la distancia que la separaba de mi. Respiré profundamente en busca de racionalidad, era estúpido de mi parte inquietarme así, y más en un momento como ese.

¿Por qué pude _ver todo_ aquello? ¿Sería todo eso real? ¿Qué es lo que Sona... Pretendía o necesitaba de mí?

La muchacha se negaba rotundamente a soltarlo. De hecho, a horcajadas estaba sobre él. No podría calmarse si Lee Sin dejaba de acariciar su cabello o abrazarla... Necesitaba que él estuviera allí, en ese momento.

Fue tan crudo el entender todo lo que Lenna había sufrido. Lo que... Le habían hecho... Pero seguramente lo más doloroso para la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas fue el no poder ayudarla, ni siquiera fue capáz de gritar en socorro. Ella _no había hecho nada_ por su querida Lenna. Solo miró como la luz se escapaba de sus hermosos ojos de adolescente pura y como era mancillada antes de morir. Fue testigo, después, de como su Etwahl acababa con aquel hombre, desintregrándolo a cada nota disonante. A la mañana siguiente lo único que probaba que Lenna había existido era un cadaber sucio, con hematomas y contuciones. Sona jamás le dijo a nadie lo ocurrido. Incluso cuando aprendió a comunicarse a traves de su _compañero_. No, nadie merecía recordar aquella escena. Ni ella misma.

Cuando ambos campeones pensaron que habían sido compatibles, y habían formado una amistad, no notaron_ nada fuera de lo normal_. Excepto, quizás, por la capacidad de ambos por leer la mente del otro, la comunicación no verbal en sincronía y las visiones que podían compartir. Como dije,_ nada fuera de lo normal_, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Tienes idea de cómo rayos puedo llegar al baño...? - Un susurro pasó por la mente del Monje Ciego, convirtiendo en una odisea el contener las carcajadas.

Lee se movió un poco, dispuesto a incorporarse, pero la muchacha no se movió ni un ápice. No, no pensaba soltarlo. Lee Sin volvió a reír, se puso de pie y se dió el lujo de afirmar el liviano cuerpo de la chica con una mano, que se enrroscó en su cadera. Caminó con sigilo y firmeza. Bajó las escaleras como si nada y llegó a la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Supongo que no quieres que te siente en la taza y te baje las bragas, cierto? - Comentó bajito Lee, quedándose quieto.

\- Umph... El baño no es un lindo lugar para perder mi virginaidad, así que mejor no. - Respondió divertida: el Monje Ciego le había devuelto su buen humor. Se soltó, dando un brinco gracil y suave hacia la puerta, entró y cerró con cuidado.

Pero la chica de 19 años había logrado que él perdiera el aliento y se sonrojara un poco. ¡Vaya cría! Le coqueteó sin darse cuenta y había logrado quitarle todo el aire de sus pulmones. La sola idea de poder hacer _aquello _con la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas lo hacía revolverse en su sitio y agregar más culpa a su cabeza -ya bastante llena de este sentimiento-. Después de todo, él ya no merecía tal placer. No merecía si quiera la felicidad de todos los momentos en los que estaba con Sona. Porque esos momentos eran exáctamente eso: felicidad y alegría puras, como las que había sentido en su juventud. Cuando era un mago enormemente talentoso, con un futuro brillante y prometedor, con pocos años a cuestas, hambriento de saber, que además era_ "popular con las damas"_.

_¡Por todo lo que es bueno! ¡Le doblo la edad!_ Se gritó internamente, al imaginar el tacto de cada parte de la joven. Desnuda, para él. Gruño muy bajito y se apegó al marco de la puerta corrediza. Respirando rápidamente.

\- No veo ni una mie...

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar el rollo de papel higiénico, verdad? - Preguntó, muy divertido, logrando tranquilizarce como se debía.

\- La verdad ni siquiera encuentro la taza del W.C... Quizá debí aceptar tu propuesta inicial. - Luego de tal comentario juguetón, Lee abrió la puerta y entró mientras una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su cien.

Le señaló todo, riendo un poco. La chica de lacio cabello largo le espetó un _"que buen hombre, le dejaré la puerta abierta cuando me vaya al cielo"_, e hizo lo que quería hacer desde que puso un pie temblorozo fuera de la habitación donde aún roncaba la señora Bälle. Sin molestarse a que Lee saliera por completo de la habitación, aún riéndo.

\- ¡Niña sinverguenza! - Le reclamó, intentando no reír muy fuerte. Nuevamente escuchó en su mente el tintineo, la risa de Sona.

\- No me preocupo: sé que aunque _pudiera haberme visto_ no me harías mucho caso. - Le respondió, con melancolía y diversión. - Después de todo soy una _niña _¿verdad? - El énfasis y el cuidado con que fue dicha cada palabra llamó la atención de Lee Sin.

¿Qué se supone que debería decirle ahora? ¿Decirle la insolente verdad? ¿Quedarse en silencio o seguir riendose como si no hubiese mencionado nada?

\- Te equivocas en tres cosas, Sona. - Comenzó el sabio hombre, afuera del baño. - Primero, si te hago caso. Segundo, no eres una niña, en ocaciones te comportas como una. - Ambos soltaron risitas. - Y tercero, _yo te he visto mejor que la mayoría, jovencita_. - En la última palabra hizo un énfasis especialmente grande.

La chica salió del baño tanteándo torpemente su alrededor y Lee casi pudo ver un signo de interrogación con luces de neón en su frente. Le explicaría todo en palabras sencillas. Acercó su mano hacia ella y la chica se quedó completamente quieta, en señal de que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

\- Como bien sabes, mis dos ojos se quemaron hasta ser cada uno un monton de cenizas livianas. - La muchacha apretó los labios, sin poder si quiera pensar en el dolor que su amigo experimentó. - Mi sentido de la visión es igual a menos dos. - Los dedos de Lee rozaron la mandíbula de Sona, recorriéndo suavemente, desde la barbilla hasta el inicio de su oreja. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas sentía su piel arder ante el suave contacto de los dedos del Monje. - Al carecer de un sentido, los restantes se incrementan significativamente... - La otra mano del Monje Ciego se unió a la fiesta, tomando con delicadeza el cuello y parte de la nuca de Sona, luego acercándola más a él. - Pero a mí me sucede algo extraño. Mis sentidos del olfato y gusto mejoraron, pero no se comparan a los otros dos, niña. - La mano que aún recorría la mandíbula de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, se aventuró a palpar el resto de la cara, con lentitud y delicadeza. Como si la piel de Sona fuera un cristal delgadísimo y único en el mundo - Puedo escuchar roncar a Bälle, a Karma... Cambiarse de pocisión, a Khali inhalar y exhalar, a tu corazón palpitar, al viento empujar el Templo, a las gotas de lluvia caer de a miles... - Se detuvo al tocar lentamente los labios se la muchacha, los recorrió con lentitud, disfrutando enormemente del tacto delicado, suave y tibio. - Mi tacto es algo parecido: toda línea, curva o grieta es memorizada. Entre mi oído, olfato y tacto _yo puedo ver_, Sona. Y déjame decirte que eres muy bella.

Y en ese punto el cerebro de la chica estaba lejos, muy lejos. Palpitando furiosamente estaba su corazón, mientras ella intentaba inútilmente calmarlo, para que no delatara su nerviosismo. Joder, Lee Sin pensaba que era bonita. ¡Sí, _bonita_! Ni ella misma lo procesaba, al parecer su mente no lo aceptaba del todo. Lo tenía en frente, y si bien no veía absolutamente nada, sentía su respiración cerca y sus suaves dedos sobre sus labios. Se tambaleó un poco, e instantáneamente el Monje Ciego hizo que su mano derecha la agarrara, firmemente. Por impulso, Sona tomó con ambas manos la del Monje, -que aún acariciaba sus labios- y la besó. Era tan cálido y reconfortante, que sentía que iba derritiéndo poco a poco sus entrañas, como un cubo de hielo ante la luz del sol.

Ahora era el Monje quien estuvo a punto de caer. _Nuevamente_, la chica lo había dejado sin aliento. Si tocar sus labios había sido poner un pie en el paraíso, que esos labios carnosos, suaves y tibios besaran sus dedos fue dormir sobre una nube. Los labios propios ardieron, anhelantes de ser reconfortados... Deseosos de poder tocar, para lograr _ver _aún más de lo que sus dedos eran capaces. Ambos suspiraron, para luego reírse nerviosamente.

\- Voy a acompañarte a tu habitación, debes dormir un poco. - Dijo Lee Sin, con un aire paternal; para lograr despejar la mente de ambos. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseaba besarla. Aquel anhelo que no había sentido en una década y media. Pero a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas no le había gustado su reacción. Presintió que él deseaba huir, sintiéndose rechazada. Su corazón se contrajo y le abrazó con dulzura, no quería soltarlo. Tal cual había ocurrido cuando Lee la había encontrado sentada en el piso.

\- ¿Por qué no estabas durmiendo, Lee Sin? - Inquirió, apretándose en contra de su duro torso. - ¿También tuviste pesadillas, verdad? - La suspicacia de la joven le encantó desde el primer momento. Y como siempre, había dado en el clavo.

\- Sí. - Contestó muy despacio. El corazón de la muchacha latía demasiado rápido para ser normal, aunque el del Monje Ciego no se quedaba atrás: la nuca le sudaba un poco, sus labios quemaban, sus manos estaban inquietas y su corazón acelerado. No sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar ante la situación. La chica lo había dejado sin escapatoria.

\- ¿Qué fue, Lee Sin? - Su tono preocupado y gentil provocó una ligera opreción en el corazón. - ¿Con qué estabas soñando? - El Monje le correspondió el abrazo, rendido finalmente. La alzó y se la llevó al lugar en donde siempre reposaba en sus noches de insomnio.

\- Era aquel niño. - Empezó a contarle, apesadumbrado. Los recuerdos de su pasado no eran agradables. - Aunque no lo conocí ni vi su rostro, por alguna razón lo veo en sueños. Parecía tener nueve u ocho años, la tez pálida y los ojos claros. Me miraba con tristeza y una pequeña sonrisa en su rotro... Y luego... - Se calló y sintió como su garganta se comprimía dentro de su cuello.

_Caminé un par de pasos, para acercarme a él. Pero entonces, escuché unas palabras extrañas. Luego un fuerte viento me empujaba, a mí y al niño. Ahora estaba en un lugar estrecho, cada vez más pequeño, mis huesos se quebraban y mi piel se despegaba de mis músculos. Me estaba desintegrando._

_Y de pronto, estaba en una sala, y al frente mío un círculo amarillo..._

_Al centro de esta redondela había una pequeña cabeza, ensangrentada._

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas se estremeció. Acababa de tener una visión. La visión de la pesadilla de Lee Sin. Lágrimas no tardaron ni un segundo en salir, sus pesadillas eran tán aterradoras como las propias.

El Monje la estrechó más. Nuevamente habían compartido una visión. ¿Cómo era posible? Para compartir visiones se nececita un poder mágico muy alto... Pero si lo meditaba un poco, ambos eran -en su caso, _fue-_ buenos magos. Pero él no había tenido intención de mostrar una imagen tan perturbadora, y menos si debía usar magia, simplemente había fluido naturalmente, como si fuera normal y común entre ellos.

Bajó a Sona. Era tiempo de que la muchacha superara el temor a las tomentas, y él la ayudaría. No dejaría que siguiera atormentándose.

\- ¿Dónde estamos...? - Preguntó, confundida. No habían subido la escalera, así que no estaban frente a la habitación de la señora Bälle. Quizo sarandear un poco a Lee, para que le respondiera, alzó su mano hacia su dirección, pero lo único que tocó fue el aire. Se desesperó de inmediato. - ¿Lee Sin, en dónde te metiste? De verdad es un momento horrible para jugar a "las traes"... - Comenzó a moverse hacia los lados un poco, pero no chocó con ningun mueble, ni con el Monje Ciego. - Por favor, no quiero jugar a _las escondidas_, no veo ni un carajo... - Un trueno iluminó todo el lugar, pero no divisó a su acompañante.

El terror la volvió a hacer caer. Nuevamente abrazaba sus piernas, sentada en el piso.

\- Sona, estoy aquí.

\- ¿Dónde...?

\- Cerca. Debes alcanzarme.

\- Pero no veo en donde estas...

\- ¿Eres incapáz de ponerte de pie y seguir mi voz? No lo creo, eres valiente.

\- Si fuera valiente no estaría aquí, Lee Sin. - Nuevamente un rayo iluminó todo, estaba en la cocina. _"Lenna, despierta..."_

\- Te estoy esperando, niña. No tengo toda la noche. - Aquella voz varonil y firme le sacaba de su visión. Quería ser rodeada por sus brazos para sentirse en paz nuevamente, así que se puso de pie, sin dejar de temblar.

\- Ven aquí, Sona. - Siguió la voz, con pasos cortos. ¿Cómo es que él podía andar con seguridad y soltura sin ver ni un carajo?

Antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, otro rayo iluminó la sala. La chica soltó lágrimas nuevamente, quedando petrificada. Pero el Monje no resistió más y la tomó por la cintura.

La joven pegó su espalda al torso ageno. Sintiendo como la calidéz volvía a su cuerpo tembloroso. El hombre la abrazó, con un cariño inusitado para ambos. - Sona, todo esta bien. - Una frase simple, pero profunda.

Un tercer trueno logró que la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas dejara de sentir el piso a sus pies. Cuando reaccionó, estaba sentada en el suelo. Sus piernas eran rodeadas por las de Lee Sin, al igual que sus brazos y su espalda. Se sonrojó, sintiéndo algo extraño en el estómago, ¿serían _mariposas_, tal vez? Lo dudaba, era demasiado fuerte, parecían ser _murciélagos_.

\- ¿A qué le temes tanto, niña? - Interrogó, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de la chica.

\- No lo sé... - Un susurro, respuesta vaga e incierta.

\- Ese hombre está muerto, Sona. Y si estuviera vivo,_ no estás sola_. - Una promesa subliminal, protección. No quería soltarla nunca, jamás.

Sona se volteó, quedando sin saberlo, a pocos centímetros de los deseados labios. ¿Cómo se sentiría el tacto de aquellos? No podía verlos, quizás podría excusarse con esto. Una mano soltó el agarre y fue directo al rostro varonil, chocando de manera torpe con la nariz. Escupió una torpe disculpa y escuchó la risa armoniosa de Lee. Ya había encontrado su boca. Palpó con las yemas de los dedos, era increíble.

Un calor desconocido y fuerte invadió algunas zonas de su cuerpo. Estaba entre los brazos de un hombre, y no uno cualquiera. Por curiosidad, había leído el informe personal de Lee Sin. No se sorprendió al saber que estuvo comprometido... Pero sí se sintió... Celosa de aquella mujer, a la cual no conocía. ¿Habría tenido ella la fortuna de besarlo? ¿habían... Hecho _cosas de adultos_? Una pesada angustia luchaba contra la envidia que sentía, peleando por ocupar el primer puesto entre las sensaciones que se amontonaban en el pecho de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. ¿Por qué ella había tenido que nacer 19 años tarde? Si se hubieran conocido antes, quizá ella pudo haber tenido la posibilidad de conocerlo cuando se permitía a sí mismo ser feliz y disfrutar. Él ahora tenía 38, una vida y pasado a cuestas, que no lo dejaban dormir por la noche. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, sabio y maduro. Contrario a ella, que se negaba a crecer y enfrentar la vida del todo. Una pequeña cobarde.

Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez no lo hacía por miedo. Si no por frustración. Quería darle su primer beso. Porque el decir que Lee Sin le gustaba y la volvía loca era quedarse cortos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Anhelaba ser amada por él, pues nunca en su vida se había sentido tan a gusto y segura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inmadura, joven e inexperta? Quizás si fuera una mujer de verdad, podría intentar seducirlo o algo por el estilo, pero con 19 años y ninguna experiencia "amorosa" no podía hacer mucho. Tendría que conformarce con las migajas sabrosas, con amistad.

Pero algo aprisionó su boca, algo suave, tibio y delicioso. Era un tacto tan cálido y delicado, que por un momento pensó que era irreal, hasta que sintió presión sobre sus labios. Tan rápido y sorpresivo como inició, había acabado.

\- L-lo siento... - Un murmullo agitado, pero la muchacha tenía curiosidad aún. Se volteó completamente hacia él, sentándose a horcajadas encima, deseaba saber si había sido real todo aquello, quería repetirlo. Una mano femenina rodeó su cuello y la otra acarició su espalda.

Un ligero gruñido se le escapó al Monje Ciego. ¿¡En qué estaban pensado!? ¿¡Cómo había sido capáz de besarla tan derrepente!? ¿¡por qué la muchacha había reaccionado así!? Ahora la chica estaba sobre él, rodeándolo con sus delineadas piernas. Sudó frío.

La joven se acercó peligrosamente, hasta que su nariz tocó la del Monje. - Hazlo de nuevo, Lee Sin... - Rogó, quería sentir nuevamente esos labios sobre los suyos.

El Monje aceptó, su boca aprisionó los labios de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, nuevamente. Un suspiro de Sona hizo inevitable que... Lee Sin entrara en su boca. Una lengua insolente lamió la suya, ambos gimieron. El hombre agarró su cadera y la acercó a sí mismo, mientras que su mano derecha afirmaba la mejilla de Sona, profundizando el contacto. Recorrieron la boca del otro como animales sedientos, la timidéz inicial de Sona desapareció por completo, dispuesta a aprender de Lee Sin, quien parecía ser todo un experto en el asunto.

El mayor escuchó nítidamente un gemido. Era la voz de Sona, había ocurrido lo mismo con su risa. Ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

La chica arqueó inconcientemente su espalda al sentir como la lengua de su acompañante recorría desde su clavícula hasta su mentón, tres veces. Luego se detuvo, para contemplarla: jadeaba, su corazón latía muy de prisa, su espalda arqueada y las piernas demasiado separadas. Sonrió maliciosamente, la _niña _a su merced, había revivido un instinto que él había decechado hace quince años. Sus manos desearon recorrerla de punta a punta, pero _debía _controlarse, no _debía _hacerlo... Pero _quería _hacerlo...

Su mano izquierda, que se encontraba en la cadera de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, lo desovedeció, subiendo vertiginosamente... Escuchó en su mente otro sonoro suspiro, cuando tocó la cintura por debajo de la camiseta. Se mordió un labio, ansioso por continuar el recorrido. Prosiguió, lentamente, deleitándose con la piel suave de la muchacha. Cuando tocó el borde del seno derecho de Sona, la chica tembló ligeramente. Acarició esa zona, trazando una media luna con uno de sus dedos. Cuando se aventuró a subir un poco, por el costado, la cadera de la chica hizo un movimiento inconsciente, dandole una exquicita embestida.

\- Hazlo de nuevo, Sona... - Parecía querer torturarla un poco. Pidiéndole lo mismo, pero en un contexto más peligroso. Aún así la chica obedeció, arremetiéndo nuevamente, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, se detuvo al sentir una ligera preción en su seno.

Lee Sin evitaba tocar su pezón, para seguir torturándola. La muchacha se inclinó hacia su mano, buscando más contacto, sin conseguirlo. - ¿Qué sucede, Sona?

\- Más arriba... - Gimió, excitada a más no poder. El placer que sentía, provocado por la suave mano de Lee sobre su seno derecho, se duplicó cuando la mano restante aprisionó su pecho izquierdo, aún sin tocar ninguno de sus pezones.

\- ¿Quieres que toque algo en particular? - Un tono sugerente, acompañado con ligeros apretones la excitaban más, si es que era posible.

\- Lee Sin... No seas cruel... - Rogó, agregando presión a sus piernas, aprisionando con un poco de fuerza las caderas del Monje. - Sabes dónde...

\- ¿Aquí...? - Preguntó, mientras sus manos dejaban de tocar sus senos y bajaban hasta su cintura.

\- No. - Gimió, suplicante. Ya no podía aguantar...

\- ¿Y aquí...? - Interrogó, mientras acomodaba sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha.

Sona no resistió, y agarró los bordes inferiores de la camiseta que traía puesta, luego se la quitó, para después tomar ambas manos del Monje Ciego en las suyas. Las alzó y las posicionó delicadamente sobre sus erectos pozones. Lee Sin sonrió, complacido por la reacción.

\- Aquí... - Finalizó, arqueando la espalda. Se sorprendió a sí misma con su actitud. ¿Qué _clase _de chica era? Lestara seguramente pondría un grito en el cielo, la había intentado educar como una típica dama demaciana: tranquila, útil, delicada... Rozándo lo _ornamental_... Aún así no pudo borrar su espiritu infantil e inquieto. Pero lo que acababa de hacer, sin duda era una de las mejores travesuras de su vida. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto, confiando ciegamente en Lee Sin, su _amigo_... Mostrándole una parte de ella que desconocía...

Y el mayor no estaba muy lejos: en su vida había tocado algo tan... Tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? Era irreal. No habían palabras capaces de describirlo, en sus 38 años no había tenido el _placer _de acariciar un cuerpo _tan de en sueño_. Ella era el sueño de chico adolescente hecho mujer: divertida, joven, hermosa, amable, buena y sexy. _Infartante_, simplemente. La muchacha lo volvía loco. Sin mencionar la conección y el cariño, que solo aumentaban la mezcla confusa de emociones y sentimientos.

Los pezones femeninos estaban duros y erectos, pero su piel sublime y extremadamente suave era un placer prohibido que Lee Sin estaba desfrutando, y quizás demasiado. Recorrió su espalda, torso, brazos, cuello, senos y rostro, memorizándolo todo, logrando una imagen cautivante y real de Sona. La beso en labios, húmedos y un poco hinchados.

Después de haber explorado un poco el cuerpo del otro, ambos campeones se abrazaron, ignorando el sonido de los cada vez más constantes truenos, concentrándose cada uno en la respiración agitada del otro. Lee Sin la envolvió de tal forma, que nadie que entrara en la cocina podría ver mucho de la piel de Sona, nuevamente siendo _sobreprotector_... Aunque quizás el término correcto sea _posesivo_...

Y luego de unos minutos cayeron en un sueño profundo y grato. Tranquilos, en paz, juntos, perfecto. Difrutando del otro como si de un placer efímero se tratara, memorizando el sabor de los labios agenos. La _niña _se durmió con la sonrisa más encantadora y traviesa, y el mayor con un peso menos en la espalda.

_Hooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~_

_GOMEN, I'M SORRY, LO SIENTO._

_Sobre mi fic de Nidalee x Rengar, estoy en la laguna mental más profunda de mi carrera de escritora (?), escribo el cap, y luego no me gusta y lo borro... Así que cuando salga un nuevo chapter de Su Aroma, no me maten :c_

_PD: Hoy choqué con la pared de una piscina y me cosieron la piel de la nariz D:_

_PD2: Me duele :c_

_PD3: Ténganme paciencia :D Ya les regalaré un nuevo capitulo..._

_PD4: Ojalé les gustara este..._


	5. Huir

**Huir.**

Karma despertó a las seis y media de la mañana en punto. Con una sensación de vértigo, pérdida y terror. Apresuradamente rebuscó entre las sábanas vacías que habían a su lado a una niña, encontrando solamente un extraño artilugio. Tocó el lecho. Estaba completamente frío, como el sudor que corrió por su nuca y espalda.

Se levantó sin despertar a Bälle, que aún roncaba. Se vistió a toda prisa y fue a directamente a la cocina, como alma que lleva el diablo. Una serie se recuerdos la atormentaron con cada paso que daba.

_\- Karma, tú padre y yo hemos decidido que conozcas ya a tu prometido. - Le dijo su mamá, dándole un empujón para que entrara de una vez por todas al enorme e intimidante Templo Shojin. Dentro estaba el joven cuatro años mayor, que le dedicó una mirada curiosa y dejó a Karma ver por primera vez aquella sonrisa, que le perseguiría por toda la vida._

_Los años pasaron y ellos crecieron codo a codo. Él era el mago más talentoso de su generación y la que lo precedía, y ella como una muchacha tímida y tremendamente pacífica. Pero su carácter cambió para siempre luego del incidente que la convirtió en la Iluminada. Ya no temió nunca más decir lo que pensaba o sentía. Así que una tarde cualquiera fué al instituto de la Guerra, entró a escondidas en la taberna y observó desde una esquina como Lee Sin se emborrachaba junto a sus amigotes y algunas chicas de vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Luego lo siguió a su cuarto, ya muy entrada la noche, y antes de que cerrara la puerta entró y le dio un beso en la oscuridad. Tal y cómo ella pensaba, Lee no le preguntó nada hasta el día siguiente, cuándo aterrorizado vio que era la joven Karma quién se había colado a su habitación. Habían tenido sexo desenfrenado y brutal toda la noche, al joven mago se le quería caer la cara de vergüenza, pero lo único que Karma hizo fue darle un beso y volver a Jonia. Esa fue la última vez que pudo ver sus ojos._

Cuándo la Iluminada entró en la amplia cocina, se topó de inmediato con la sublime aparición de Lee Sin abrazando a una mujer. El sonido de la lluvia que aún no cesaba apaciguó el que ella hizo al caer de rodillas. Sintió que unos celos guardados al fondo de su corazón pacífico y fuerte, salían a flote. Ella era quién deseaba estar en el lugar de Sona. La mocosa malcriada, de pechos grandes, actitud inmadura y poco seria no merecía que Lee Sin la tocara ni le dirigiera la palabra. Karma notó que no traía puesta la camiseta y sus celos se transformaron en una enorme envidia. _Ella debió ser acariciada por Lee. No Sona._

El Monje Ciego la había escuchado llegar. Yacía en silencio, sin dejar de abrazar a la joven semi desnuda entre sus brazos. Estaba esperando a que Karma iniciara la confrontación, digna de una pareja que estuvo casada varios años y luego se divorció. Podía oler la ira que le manaba de los poros, y recordó cuándo de pequeños ella solía tener rabietas y hacer berrinches porque él no le hacía caso.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? - Le preguntó con clara y filosa ironía.

\- Mucho mejor que tú, Karma. - Le respondió, sin alzar la voz. Inhalo y exhaló. Varias veces. Recurrió a sus años de experiencia en la meditación para usar su paciencia de Monje en aquella extraña e incómoda situación.

\- No lo dudo. - Karma se puso de pie y frunció el ceño. - Apuesto que aquella _ligera_ no se opuso a nada, ¿Verdad? - Una cosa era que ella estuviera molesta y lo regañara sin razones de peso, pero otra muy diferente era insultar y tratar de fácil a Sona. La cólera amenazó con romper su ser pacifista.

\- Yo fui quién inició. - Le dijo, sintiendo que en realidad no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a su ahora únicamente compañera de la Liga de las Leyendas y compatriota Joniana. - La llevé a un punto que no conocía, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que hace la oscuridad, el cariño y el deseo. - Atacó, recordándole que ella no podía decir nada acerca de_ "ofrecerse"_ a una persona querida. Lee Sin fue quién había roto la línea de respeto lejano, Sona era inocente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hechizo usó esta cría para seducirte? - Caminó hacia él sin cuidar el tono de su voz. - ¿Te hipnotizó con esa extraña cosa flotante? ¿Te extorsiona? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Cómo lo logró?

\- Simplemente fue auténtica. Se desenvolvió con su personalidad jovial, alegre y divertida, y me recordó lo encantador que era vivir repleto de emociones. - Le confesó. - Sona revivió una parte de mi yo joven. Impertinente y perspicaz. Tú también debes recordarlo. - Lee Sin había tocado una fibra delicada en el corazón, haciendo que ella respondiera con brutalidad, para arrepentirse en seguida de sus crudas e insensibles palabras.

\- Pero al parecer hizo que te olvidaras del por qué tu dejaste de vivir como lo hacías. - Un tono gélido de voz hizo que Lee Sin frunciera el seño y apretara la mandíbula. - ¿Ella fue capaz de remediar tu pecado? ¿Realmente logró hacerte olvidar que quedaste ciego por la culpa que sentías? ¿Ya no la sientes? ¿Haz vuelto a ser tú? No lo creo...

Un silencio sepulcral la acompañó hacia la salida, para después llorar y cubrirse con la manta de Sona en la habitación de la señora Bälle. Pero los ronquidos y la expresión que había puesto Lee Sin no la dejaron dormir en paz. Se había pasado de la línea. Había dañado su corazón, y ésto no la dejaría dormir en paz por mucho tiempo. No notó que el Etwahl no estaba allí.

Lee Sin quedó con un nudo en la garganta y volvió a extrañar la sensación de las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas cuándo estaba triste. Karma le recordó quién era. Había vuelto a su miserable realidad.

_Lo siento._

Una vocesilla entre cortada por el llanto le sorprendió. Sona sollozaba en silencio, llorando por él la frustración y el pecado cometido. Lee Sin apretó su abrazo y se permitió llorar también, dejando salir los quejidos repletos de amargura y dolor que Sona no lograba expresar. Ninguno de los dos notó como el Etwahl flotaba girando 360 grados una y otra vez frente a ellos, bendiciendo una unión invisible que jamás lograrían romper, aunque quisieran. Luego de una hora de íntima conexión ella se movió, con un poco de dolor en sus piernas fuertes. El Monje Ciego los puso de pie a ambos sin dificultad, luego la vistió delicadamente con la camiseta que ella se había quitado la noche anterior.

¿Qué podían decirse? ¿Cómo debían actuar? No lo sabían. Aún así Lee Sin encendió la leña de la cocina y puso sobre ella una olla bastante grande repleta de agua, que luego convirtió en té verde. Sona y su compañero lo observaron moverse por la cocina con una destreza que ponía en duda su ceguera. Impresionada lo vio preparar un desayuno multitudinario. Luego se sentó junto a ella en el enorme mesón de cocina. Dejó frente a una hambrienta Virtuosa de las Cuerdas un plato con panecillos recién hechos, una porción considerable de huevos revueltos y un poco de carne de pato. Además de una vasija con té verde caliente y delicioso. Comenzó a comer con avidez y creciente energía, pero antes incluso de lograr comer la mitad, ya se sentía satisfecha. Miró entonces a su amigo, que meditaba en silencio, y le acercó una hogaza de pan a la boca. Lee Sin no dudó en darle un mordisco, y sonrió porque la chica mantuvo el alimento quieto, en clara señal de que quería que se lo comiera por completo. Cuando llegó a su mano desnuda, siguió comiendo hasta darles un ligero mordisco a sus dedos suaves. Sona se sonrojó, pero aún así le siguió alimentando de esa forma hasta que el plato quedó vacío.

\- Muchas gracias, Lee Sin. - Ella había recuperado la confianza suficiente. Ya podía hablarle y mirarlo con normalidad. Él en cambio, aún se cuestionaba lo que debía hacer, y cómo debía proceder. Las palabras de Karma habían servido no sólo como un recordatorio triste y fatal, también lo habían hecho caer en cuenta de lo significativa que era la presencia de Sona para él.

_Gracias a tí, Sona._

Lentamente el Templo Shojin fue despertándose. Karma no se levantó, la señora Bälle fue directamente a la cocina. Se encontró con dos personas, que en realidad parecían partes de un rompecabezas de dos piezas. Sona no la notó hasta que habló, con su voz llena de liderazgo. Una matiz demasiado feliz se le escapó, en el alivio de no tener que cocinar para un centenar de personas. Pero por sobre todo, sintió una feliz melancolía al ver las atenciones que ambos campeones se dedicaban entre sí. Se preguntó por qué ahora, por qué ella, por qué no Karma, por qué así. Pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta a esas interrogantes, Bälle sintió felicidad y alivio por Lee Sin. Ya había sido más que suficiente de soledad y aislamiento.

\- Ya que ustedes prepararon el desayuno, no tendrán que asear ni servir. - Sona le iba a decir que ella no lo había ayudado ni a poner el agua para el té, pero Lee la detuvo tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa. El silencio, sin soltarla, se retiró de la cocina. No se decían nada, aún así la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas supo las intenciones de Lee Sin. Entraron a una habitación en sumida en una penumbra casi completa, y el Monje Ciego cerró la puerta antes de el Etwahl entrara junto a Sona. Él quería saber si realmente era el instrumento el que había encendido la chimenea y no la joven maga. Se sentó al frente, en uno de los cojines grandes y cómodos. Flectó sus piernas, preparándose para meditar. No contó con que ella se arrodillara frenté a el y lo mirara con mucha detención.

\- Solo te hace falta un cuadernillo y un lápiz, niña. - Le dijo, sonriendo. Ya veía venir que sería imposible meditar con ella revoloteando a su alrededor.

\- Estuve a punto de ir a buscarlos para tomar nota, pero creo que podré recordarlo. - Sonrió. - ¿Cómo logras meditar, Lee Sin?

\- Bueno, mi condición hace que medite de forma diferente a los demás. - Le explicó, respirando lentamente. - Al no poder ver lo que me rodea, entro en estado de meditación recordando algunos colores claros y agradables. Es mucho más fácil para mí que para cualquiera que conozca, porque la meditación me ayudó a superar la sensación de vacío, angustia y soledad que trae consigo en negro perpetuo que veo. En ocaciones empiezo a meditar sin notarlo y mantengo la calma la mayoría del tiempo.

\- ¿Y cómo logras no perderte en el espacio? - Quiso saber ella, bajando la cabeza y negando. - Yo cierro mis ojos y mi mente no me deja en paz: recuerdo lo que hice, lo que me gustaría comer, las melodías que quiero tocar en mi próximo concierto. No logro vaciar mi mente.

\- Dejar en blanco tu cabeza es la parte más compleja de la meditación. - Extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Sona y se concentró en sus ahora rápidos latidos. - La mayoría de los Monjes solo pueden hacerlo por periodos de tiempo y no durante la meditación completa. Suelen hacerlo para dilucidar problemas o incógnitas personales. Y para ello deben pensar, y al pensar no puedes poner en blanco tu mente. - Ella hizo una exclamación, sin ocultar su asombro y curiosidad. Decidida a lograr meditar se sentó junto a él con los ojos cerrados e imitando su posición. Respiró profundamente una y otra vez, hasta que su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó significativamente. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero la paz y tranquilidad le cobraron factura. Iba a caer en un estado de sueño profundo y como peso muerto hacia adelante, pero el Monje Ciego fue más rápido que la gravedad y la sostuvo. Pero en lugar de re acomodarse la chica lo jaló hacia ella cual oso de felpa. Lee Sin aún tenía su mano en el seno izquierdo de Sona, pero a ella no le importó y se extendió como un gato perezoso en el regazo del Monje, con su mentón en una de sus piernas, y sobre la otra su pélvis. Lee Sin nuevamente hizo gala de sus poderes anti naturales de auto control, respiró profundamente e intentó alejar su mente de la escena. Era la primera vez en años que no lo logró. Soltó el aire en un ligero suspiro para que las ondas de sonido le mostraran a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, su mano acarició la espalda de Sona.

Lee Sin ignoró cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero no pudo ignorar el grito de la señora Bälle. Sona despertó y le dió un abrazo desesperado.

\- ¡Lee Sin, la habitación se está incendiando! - Le escuchó decir a la imponente matriarca. Pero él sabía que estaba equivocada. El Monje Ciego no olvidaría jamás la sensación de las llamas rodeándolo y chamuscando su piel.

\- Es energía etérea. - Respondió con la absoluta tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. - No sé cómo o en qué momento se produjo, pero no es peligroso.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que el incendio color jade frente a mis narices no es más que un espejismo? - Le preguntó incrédula Sona, arrimada a su cuello y temblando de shock.

\- No es una ilusión, Sona. - Comenzó a explicar él. - Se trata de la materialización de la energía.

\- Es la más fuerte que he visto. - Murmuró Bälle, intentando asimilar cómo era posible que el fuego de la chimenea fuera tan fuerte que saliera de ella y se pusiera a danzar por la habitación. - Es parecido a lo que ocurrió hace un par de años con Karma, pe-pero ésto es...

\- Diferente. - Acotó el Monje Ciego poniéndose de pie con elegancia y majestuosidad, para darle la confianza a Sona de hacer lo mismo. - Estas llamas son inofensivas, las que Karma Liberó con su poder espiritual no lo eran. Ésto, al parecer, se trata de la falta de canalización de la energía... - Y justo cuándo dijo eso entró flotando el Etwahl, dirigiéndose hacia la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La guió abriéndose paso entre las llamas y en cuanto ella salió de la habitación, las llamas se redujeron hasta la chimenea. Entonces Lee salió también, dejando a oscuras la habitación sin ventanas. Bälle aún no podía creerlo.

* * *

Karma se dirigió al comedor vestida con sus ropas usuales para la hora del almuerzo. Todavía no se decidía a cómo iniciar una conversación y pedir sutilmente disculpas a Lee. Se arrepintió de sus intenciones cuándo Bälle le dijo que había salido. Acompañado por Sona.

¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera? Los celos la cegaron. Pero Lee Sin nunca antes había demostrado tal interés o comportamiento por una persona. Si bien, en otros tiempos, cuándo era un prodigioso mago solía andar por allí haciendo de las suyas con _lindas jovencitas_, nunca lo habían visto pasar ratos enteros con una sola persona. El Monje Ciego era una persona solitaria, de carácter afable y sumiso, que no se mete en problemas y hombre sabio que no pierde nunca la calma en situaciones adversas. La persona que llegó en la cápsula de teletransportación era un desconocido. Karma seguía sin creer que fuera posible que una mocosa infantil fuera capaz de cambiar a un hombre cómo él de la noche a la mañana. LA Iluminada se dijo a sí misma que era pasajero, que Lee Sin entraría en razón, que la confusión pasaría.

Pero ella en su sabio y fuerte corazón tenía claro que no iba a ocurrir. Escuchó sin inmutarse el fantástico relato de la señora Bälle, que le decía asombrada cómo la chimenea sagrada había encendido fuego jade por toda la habitación.

\- Son ellos. Juntos. - Karma sintió como se endurecía su determinación. - Parece que su unión hace cosas extrañas. Podría ser peligroso. - Bälle quedó en silencio, sabiendo que la energía ancestral era difícil de manejar. Si se perdía el control las consecuencias eran atroces. Karma demostró que las inofensivas llamas verdes podían causar dolor, heridas graves o asesinatos.

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas remeció el enorme templo Shojin de pronto, dejando quietas de estupor a las dos mujeres preocupadas. El más de centenar de personas reunidas en el comedor dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo y se les encogió el corazón con las penas que habían acumulado durante su existencia. Punteó emociones desde la escalinata en la entrada, apoyando su espalda contra la de Lee Sin. Los niños lloraron en silencio y los adultos contuvieron apenas las lágrimas. La congoja les quitó el apetito y reflexionaron. Nota a nota Sona Buvelle manipuló emociones que volvían el alma pesada, imposible de cargar. No se supo en qué momento la hipnosis cesó, solo se percataron de que paulatinamente la música se fue acallando.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Quién lo provocó?

\- Creo que me siento liviano.

\- ¿Me comí algo en mal estado?

\- Creo que el frío de ayer me pasó la cuenta.

\- Era... una hermosa melodía.

Los murmullos e interrogantes no se hicieron esperar. Bälle tenía ambas manos en el pecho, temiendo que jamás se fuera de su corazón la sensación que la acompasada y triste canción le había provocado. A Karma por su parte se le escaparon dos lágrimas por el sublime y aparentemente anónimo espectáculo.

\- Tu don para sobrecoger a las personas es inquietante. - Le comentó el Monje Ciego, con las palabras temblorosas. - Tengas o no al Etwahl cerca.

\- Mi compañero simplemente me ayuda a expresar lo que jamás podre decir con mis labios. - Contestó, con la mirada sombría. - Gracias a él sigo viva, gracias a él puedo comunicarme, gracias a él la música que se forma en mi cabeza se puede compartir. Gracias a él soy quién soy. - El instrumento se le acomodó en el regazo con sumisión. - Es lamentable tener que depender de un objeto para vivir, pero yo estoy agradecida de que las personas que me abandonaron lo hicieran junto a mi Etwahl. - Soltó una risa triste, que únicamente Lee Sin pudo oír. - En ocasiones siento que en realidad no soy la dueña del Etwahl, sino todo lo contrario. Lestara siempre a sido hermética en ese tema.

\- Puede que tema decirte la verdad... o que no la sepa. - El Monje Ciego pensó en lo espontáneo que había sido todo. Él se sentó en la escalera y le preguntó cómo se sentía. Ella se sentó contra su espalda y comenzó a tocar aquella melodía, que parecía hacer misteriosas armonías con las gotas de lluvia, que caían incansables. Recordó cómo los azares de su vida se tejieron y enredaron para llevarlo al presente momento.

\- Los rayos ya cesaron. - Dijo Karma desde el umbral. - La magia Arcana ya no nos pondrá en peligro. - Se acercó lentamente al ente que irradiaba un aire de quietud. Si Karma no supiera que eran dos campeones, confundiría aquel ente como uno. La mirada clara de Sona le dijo que no tenía intenciones de molestarla... o hacerle caso. La amplia y musculosa espalda de Lee era muy cómoda. Karma frunció sin querer el ceño, ella le sacó la lengua. De un momento a otro Karma encendió fuego espiritual en sus dos manos y Sona se puso de pie con una agilidad insospechada. El Etwahl apuntó a Karma desafiante y la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas puso su mano cerca de él, dispuesta a rebanar las ganas que tenía la Iluminada de hacerla arder. Se atacaron con fuerzas inauditas olvidando dónde estaban y que el motivo por el que se habían puesto a luchar las observaba dándoles la espalda. Lee Sin puso su mano derecha en su frente. Una llama alcanzó el sweater de la chica y en respuesta le dañó las entrañas con una nota disonante que nunca le había escuchado en los campos de batalla.

\- Vamos a calmarnos, por favor. - Les interrumpió. Sona volteó a verlo y quedó chamuscada desde los calcetines hasta las cejas. No necesitó volver a voltearse para arañar las cuerdas y causar un estruendo que dejó noqueado a Lee Sin. Karma chocó con una de los pilares principales y lo agrietó. Calló al suelo semi consciente y una oleada de llamas traslúcidas dejó maltrecha a la virtuosa de las cuerdas. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, Sona perdió los estribos llena de una ira celosa, que la había hecho retroceder a los tiempos en que los demás niños le echaban la culpa y ella no podía defenderse. Una onda sonora atravesó paredes, cuerpos y árboles. La señora Bälle estaba en shock, paralizada en su lugar cuándo estaba corriendo hacia la entrada. Nadie en metros a la redonda podía moverse. El Etwahl vibró, pidiendo sangre como en aquella ocación en que los directores de la Liga de las Leyendas la pusieron a prueba.

_Ya basta, Sona._

La chica entró en razón de súbito, y aterrorizada por su propio poder corrió hacia las cápsulas de teletransportación. Entró en una de ellas trepando como si el suelo ardiera. El Etwahl vibró de mala gana y desapareció, al mismo tiempo en que ella se hacía un ovillo y gemía en silencio. Los presentes en el Sagrado Templo pudieron volver a moverse en cuanto ella abandonó Jonia sin despedirse. Lee Sin había logrado que no cometiera un acto impulsivo del que se iba a arrepentir, pero no logró detener su huida. Sopesó ahogado qué debía hacer: Ayudar a una Karma herida en cuerpo y orgullo o ir tras Sona. Lamentablemente no se podía determinar a qué lugar se había dirigido Sona. Cargó la desnudez conocida para él de la Iluminada y Bälle la cubrió con un hábito. Entraron en silencio. Ya habría tiempo de que Karma le diera a Bälle explicaciones cuándo la conmoción pasara. Lee Sin se temió porque las sospechas de la sabia fueran ciertas. El poder se puede salir de control.

* * *

_\- ¡Señorita Buvelle! ¡Mire lo que logré! - La joven Sona daba vueltas de emoción. Lestara entró en la habitación e hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no vomitar por espanto y shock. Sus cortinas y alfombras persas estaban arruinadas. Pero eso no fue lo que la preocupó. Miro a la niña de afable e inocente sonrisa y se preguntó que había hecho mal iniciar su aprendizaje._

_\- Vete al baño, ahora. - El usual tono sin emociones le ordenó marcharse. Pero, ¿por qué? Ella al fin había logrado usar bien su Etwahl y además eliminó la criatura que espantaba todas las tardes a su tutora._

_Lestara Buvelle tuvo que llamar a un experto en plagas para que aseara y se llevara el cadáver hecho decenas de pedacitos sanguinolentos. Sona se quitó la sangre que le había quedado en las coletas y uniforme sin entender el enojo de la mujer._

Draven miró con ligera curiosidad la cápsula, refunfuñando por tener que esperar como idiota por horas a que llegara el anciano Swain con noticias _sumamente importantes_ de Noxus. ¿Para qué se molestaba? Noxus jamás sería invadida con éxito. En esa clase de fastidiosos pensamientos estaba cuándo un bulto celeste y maltrecho con olor a cenizas apareció. Se acercó y por inercia levantó su hacha giratoria, por si la cosa desconocida era agresiva. Y al parecer lo era, porque cuando le dio un toque ligero con el metal, un haz azul turquesa le pegó en la cara.

\- ¡Con el rostro del Magnífico Draven nadie se mete! - Gruñó dispuesto a degollar al intruso que se había metido con su bigote recién arreglado. Pero quedó pasmado y aturdido cuando un rostro de ángel lo miró desde abajo. Tenía las pupilas dilatas y estaba semi desnuda, pues al parecer le habían prendido fuego.

_¿Qué mierda?_

El Glorioso Ejecutor no supo qué decir ni como actuar ante semejante situación, le tendió el mango de su otra hacha y ella se levantó tambaleante y asustada. Traía consigo la inquietud de una fiera acosada, tenía quemaduras en su cadera y en su brazo derecho. Draven le dio una mirada de cuerpo completo y enmudeció. Se miraron a los ojos sin saber bien qué hacer. Ella escapó de él terminando en el Templo Shojin, y ahora que escapaba del Monasterio se lo encontró en el mismo lugar. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Pero a Sona nunca le desagradó el Noxiano presumido y bruto, de hecho solían reír mucho juntos y causar estragos en el campo de batalla, aquella vez simplemente ella había entrado en pánico y él no entendió que rayos había pasado hasta que desapareció. Le revolvió los hilos color cielo con fraterna cercanía, ella arregló lo que le quedaba de ropa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Es una larga historia.

* * *

_Ta~~~Tataratatatata~~ ¡OOOOOHHHHHH!_

_Hola._

_Sí, estoy viva, la historia también. No desesperen, tengo intenciones de seguir hasta el final. Y así lo haré._

_Gracias por su paciencia, espero que les guste este capítulo._

_PD: Su Aroma está en proceso, Keep Calm._

_PD2: Subí una historia no muy extensa de Garen x Katarina, Lux x Darius y Talon x Quinn de regalo para mis fieles lectores. Está completa, tiene dos capítulos principales además de un prólogo y un epílogo. Se llama "Violación y Tribulaciones" y pueden encontrarla en mi perfil... Supongo que el título y el Angst/Romance les hará reseña suficiente._


	6. Comentarios

**Comentarios**.

Draven la miró de arriba a abajo como hacía cada vez que ella se le adelantaba. Solía permanecer en sus flancos, protegiéndolo y manteniendo a raya a los enemigos. Ambos hacían estragos, juntos, siempre. Causaban un daño absurdamente grande. Y a Draven le gustaba acabar con las vidas de sus oponentes con tres habilidades seguidas. La jovencita era un _buff _andante. Le ayudaba a huir o perseguir, a curar sus heridas además de darle protección, a debilitar con rapidez a los rivales y podía aturdirlos con un acorde de su Etwahl. La muchacha era hermosa, delicada y frágil. Pero sobre todo silenciosa. Pero ésto también le agradaba a Draven, porque le permitía hablar sin ser interrumpido. Luego de que la chica llegara desde un punto desconocido de Valoran completamente magullada y con un par de quemaduras, le ayudó a irse a su habitación disimuladamente. Inmediatamente después salió con su aspecto habitual y sin darle explicaciones lo arrastró a los campos de la justicia y ganaron partidas hasta muy entrada la noche, entre risas, uno que otro fallo pero por sobre todo victorias aplastantes. Pero al salir del campo de batalla volvían a tener aquella barrera en medio. Demacia, Noxus. Ella fue adoptada por una millonaria de la nación de los justos y honrados, él pertenecía al alto mando noxiano. Pero ella era diferente a todos los demás demacianos estirados y fastidiosos. En varias ocaciones había dejado en claro que no la teñía ningún color político, pero se inclinaba por la paz y el equilibrio de sus hermanos jonios.

\- ¿Así que no te importa si un día de éstos invadimos Demacia y colgamos la cabeza Jarvan III en nuestro estandarte? - Le preguntó LeBlanc con su usual tono de sadismo y diversión. Al terminar la ronda, Draven la invitó a la taberna junto a sus compatriotas. Realmente había sido una broma, no creía que la chica aceptara ir a beber con un puñado de noxianos de mala fama.

\- Bueno, si un día llega a mi hogar Poppy con sus ojos de cachorro diciéndome que el alto mando de Noxus mató al Rey, supongo que les reventaría nota a nota el cerebro, para usar la sangre que les brote de los oídos, ojos, boca y nariz como tintura para la nueva alfombra roja del Príncipe Jarvan IV. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa neutral. - El equilibrio es frágil, pero debe mantenerse. A cualquier precio.

\- Vaya, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con los de la órden Kinkou. - Canturreó Katarina, que la observaba desde la esquina de la mesa. Ahora Sona le caía mejor que antes: hasta los más bellos y delicados gorriones eran capaces de sacarles los ojos a sus rivales. El carácter divertido y curioso le venía mejor que el silencio perpetuo.

Draven había escuchado todo mientras bebía cerveza. Su compañera era diferente a lo que comúnmente se pensaba, era enérgica y tenía un sentido del humor inagotable.

\- Qué escándalo, niña. - Dijo una voz pura y sosegada, haciendo saltar de sorpresa a la mayoría. - Bebiendo en una taberna y con tan inusual compañía para una dama demaciana...

Todos se tensaron, pero quedaron de piedra al escuchar la risa cantarina de Sona en sus mentes. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas se lanzó a los brazos del Caballero de las Gemas sonriendo. Draven se ahogó con la cerveza.

\- Es un gusto verte, mi pequeña _cajita musical. _\- Correspondió al abrazo de la joven con una hermosa sonrisa. Se había quitado su pesada armadura, y aprovechando la desnudez de sus manos acarició los suaves cabellos de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. - Buenas tardes a ustedes también. - Agregó con un movimiento ligero, saludando con cortesía inmerecida a los noxianos. Sona se lo llevó de la mano como una infante a su profesor favorito fuera del lugar mientras agitaba su brazo desocupado en son de despedida. Draven sintió que era una especie de mala broma, de todas las personas tenía que ser aquel _viejo afeminado_; pero luego de pensarlo un poco se tranquilizó: Taric parecía inclinarse más por las piedras preciosas, Ezreal y aromáticas flores que por mujeres.

Sona no soltaba la mano del hombre en ningún momento mientras charlaban. La voz de Taric, su sabiduría y personalidad eran una mezcla de belleza y elegancia innatas que a Sona le fascinaron desde que lo conoció. Eran pocas las ocaciones en que peleaban codo a codo, pero él siempre la protegía y alentaba, con una seguridad y buen juicio que le conmovían. No podía imaginar a una mejor persona para confiarle sus preocupaciones y pedirle consejo. Pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que las ideas chocaron y su mente se trabó, sin saber como empezar cuando anteriormente tenía todo completamente claro. Pero Taric no era un hombre normal. A él no se le iban a pasar por alto los detalles. También llegaron a sus oídos algunos rumores: que la chica había desaparecido sin dar explicaciones por dos días, que la habían visto de la mano de Draven con la ropa hecha añicos, que se había fugado con Lee Sin, que secretamente practicaba hechizos prohibidos y peligrosos. El Caballero de las Gemas tomó su rostro con ambas manos delicadas y suaves, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué inquietudes vuelven amarga tu sonrisa, cariño? - Esa pregunta derrumbó la muralla de acero en la que se estaba escondiendo, volvieron a ella la sensación del fuego sagrado y la sed de sangre de su Etwahl. Se colgó del cuello de Taric reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. El hombre, ahora más preocupado que antes, se la llevó a su habitación. El Hada Hechicera no estaba en la Liga de las Leyendas, tendrían privacidad y estarían tranquilos el tiempo que ella necesitara para poder contarle lo que parecía ser una larga historia.

Lee Sin pasó toda la noche sin dormir, como era ya costumbre. Aún así su inquietud no le permitió meditar. Karma fue curada en su totalidad y dormía plácidamente, pero ¿cómo estaba Sona? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Sus heridas fueron tratadas correctamente? ¿Estaba segura? ¿Triste? ¿Sola? Las incógnitas llegaron a escarmentar su férrea paciencia y se dirigió a las cápsulas. Dio un brinco y quedó dentro, pero antes de conjurar su destino una voz femenina lo detuvo.

\- Debo advertirte que esa niña es un peligro para todos quienes la rodean. - La Señora fumaba una hierba de aroma suave. Había sabido desde antes que él que iba a intentar ir tras la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. - Al contrario de lo que pensé, ese artefacto no hace más que canalizar sus poderes hacia un abismo de posibles catástrofes. El Etwahl no es un sello protector, es un arma peligrosa. Sona está íntimamente ligada a él. Son uno solo, pero a la vez no. - Hizo una exhalación, meditabunda y seria. - Me recuerda a la vieja leyenda de la muerte apacible y la muerte violenta.

\- Sona y su Etwahl no puede ser comparada con Kindred. - Respondió, apoyándose en la pared. - Simplemente necesita aprender a controlar sus impulsos, y los del Etwahl...

\- No lo va a lograr, hijo. - Le respondió, sintiendo un dolor amargo atravesarle el pecho. - Es muy joven e inexperta en la magia Arcana...

\- Pero yo no. - Concluyó. Bälle lo miró con los ojos cristalizados, y sonrió viendo clara una posibilidad latente y positiva que nunca pensó posible. Lee Sin fue en otro tiempo un prodigio en la magia, pero no en cualquier tipo de magia. La Arcana era difícil de manejar hasta para los más viejos y experimentados. Solo había fallado una vez, pero aquel error fatal no lo dejó impune. Ahora volvería a usar sus conocimientos para un fin completamente diferente. El Monje Ciego desapareció dejando atrás a la señora Bälle aliviada y un hermoso amanecer en las bastas tierras de Jonia.

Fue por puro instinto a la Liga, y preguntó discretamente si habían visto llegar a Sona.

\- Uhhh, pensé que se había fugado contigo. - Le contestó la mujer zorro con picardía. - Pero escuché que la vieron salir de la sala de teletransporte con Draven, y semi desnuda~

\- No le hagas caso, Monje. - Le dijo Wukong revolviendo el cabello de la raposa. - Yo la he visto salir de la Taberna y dirigirse a su habitación junto a Taric. Luchó hasta muy entrada la noche. - Lee espetó un "Gracias" y casi corrió hacia la habitación del Hada Hechicera y la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. Tocó la puerta tres veces antes de que una voz masculina y soñolienta le preguntara quién era y sutilmente agregara que era demasiado temprano para empezar las rondas en los campos de la Justicia. Lee Sin tragó saliva.

\- Pase, está abierto. - Se sintió extrañamente nervioso mientras abría la puerta. Supongo que no se le pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento la sola idea de _"ver" _a Taric durmiendo con Sona. El Caballero de las Gemas estaba sentado, apoyándose en el respaldo de felpa y la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas tenía apoyada su mejilla en la pierna izquierda del hombre y dormía profundamente. El Etwahl fue a recibirle dando giros a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí usted? - Le preguntó el Monje Ciego sin poder evitar la injustificada agresividad en su tono de voz.

\- Sona quería hablar conmigo. - Comenzó diciendo él, ignorando el tono de voz de su interlocutor. - Hablamos hasta muy tarde, y ella se durmió. No quise despertarla, además yo también tenía sueño. - Sonrió con amabilidad. Lee Sin respiró hondo.

_\- Taric, ¿Volveremos a comer fresas mirando el atardecer juntos?_

_\- Claro, tantas veces como quieras._

La visión había rebotado en las mentes de ambos. Esa era su forma de "hablar dormida". Su sueño era tan profundo que había comenzado a soñar. Observaron al Etwahl con aire inquisidor, el artilugio daba vueltas al centro de la habitación como si tuviera vida propia.

\- _No pareces muy feliz en éste cumpleaños, querida._

_\- No me emociona ser adulta, Taric._

_\- Tener 18 no te hace una adulta. Simplemente te recuerda que han pasado 18 años desde que naciste. - El hombre le extendió una cajita de terciopelo elegante y hermosa. La joven la abrió emocionada. Era nada más y nada menos que una caja musical con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Le dio cuerda con notoria expectación y el objeto pareció cobrar vida propia, mostrando a una niña de cabello desordenado y una muchacha con coletas, girando mientras bailaban una melodía que Sona no conocía, pero que le emocionó. _

El Etwahl fue dando sus vueltas con cada vez más lentitud. Taric sonreía por lo mucho que la joven apreciaba los recuerdos que compartían. Lee Sin se quedó muy quieto, por lo abrumador que era ver con ojos que no le pertenecían, pero que sentía suyos. Nuevamente pudo ver estando.

_\- ¿Entonces ésta canción es como el vals de tu mundo?_

_\- Algo así. - Contestó, sonriendo por la evidente confusión de la joven. Estaban sentados en la terraza de la casa del Caballero de las Gemas. Taric le dio bastante cuerda y se puso de pie. Se acercó a Sona e hizo una reverencia. - ¿Me concedería el enorme placer de bailar esta pieza conmigo, hermosa dama? - La joven enrojeció hasta las orejas y movió en afirmación la cabeza._

_\- Pero yo no sé bailar éste ritmo... - Taric le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, aumentando el sonrojo de la joven, agarró su cintura y su mano, mucho más cerca de lo que el vals tradicional permitía, y comenzó a dar vueltas, guiando a la joven con maestría, entre risas y susurros cómplices. _

Lee Sin comprendió que ese hombre la quería y conocía desde hace más tiempo que él o cualquiera dentro de la liga. Taric acarició su cabello suelto y cuello, instándola a despertar con la delicadeza de la sólo él era capaz. La joven se removió y su compañero fue de inmediato hacia ella.

\- Taric, quiero comer chocolate. - Fue lo primero que dijo al despertar. Los dos hombres rieron. Y Sona se levantó, segura de escuchar más de una risa en su habitación. Lee Sin estaba de pie en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, atento a lo que fuera que ella dijera como explicación a todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero Sona tenía una idea mejor. - ¿Te gustaría ir a comer chocolate conmigo?

A las siete y media de la mañana, Lee Sin, el Etwahl y Sona se sentaron a contemplar el amanecer tardío con un silencio expectante. Ella sólo estaba ganando tiempo para idear buenas respuestas a las preguntas que Lee Sin le iba a hacer. El Monje lo sabía, aunque de todas formas tenía deseos de comer chocolate. No lo hacía hace años. Pero la barra que Taric le obsequió a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas yacía celosamente en el regazo de ésta. Abrió la golosina de primera calidad y la olió, sintiéndose en el paraíso. Taric compraba chocolates artesanales de lujo, absurda mente caros, pero innegablemente deliciosos. Extendió el primer cuadro a su boca y se estremeció. Luego el segundo y así, Lee Sin se preguntó porque rayos la joven lo torturaba de manera tan cruel. A segundos de que Sona se comiera el último trozo del aromático y sabroso chocolate, Lee se lo quitó de las manos. Muy mala idea. Escuchó una exclamación y acto seguido la joven se le tiró encima como un león contra una hiena que quiere quitarle una presa que él cazó. Pero el Monje ya se había echado el chocolate a la boca y lo derretía a pleno disfrute. Sona frunció el ceño y reclamó el chocolate que Taric le había dado. Lee Sin soltó un quejido contra sus lo sorprendía. Una lengua invasora chocó con la suya, al igual que los senos de la chica contra su torso. Su respiración se agitó, no podía creer que Sona tuviera atrapados sus labios y sus manos sobre la cabeza. Lo había tumbado de espaldas al césped, empujándolo sin importarle la distancia que había desde la roca en que estaban sentados pacíficamente momentos atrás. El besó se terminó, y la chica no se movió. La respiración del pobre hombre que se le había acercado en son de paz no se normalizaba, ella no soltaba sus manos y lo miraba fijamente con férrea determinación a responder todo. Pero Lee Sin había olvidado lo que le iba a preguntar, de cuál era su nombre, en qué año estaba, dónde estaba, todo, absolutamente todo, menos a Sona. Entró en razón cuándo vio al Etwahl flotar y con lentitud situarse junto a la chica, atento a cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer.

\- ¿Por qué huiste? - Preguntó al fin, comenzando a respirar con normalidad.

\- Porque no quería quedarme y estar presente en el momento que la señorita Karma despertara. - Respondió, mirando el rostro del monje.

\- ¿Por qué iniciaron una pelea de la nada?

\- Porque la señorita Karma quería que me fuera y yo no tenía pensado moverme de mi lugar. - Comenzó Sona, inclinándose hacia él. - Ella alzó su mano en son de batalla y yo... No me hice de rogar. Ella inició con su fuego color jade y sentí claramente como el Etwahl pedía su sangre. Mi yo pensante y racional me dijo que me detuviera, pero en el fondo deseaba... - Hablaba en un hilo de voz, ahora chocando su aliento contra el de Lee. - Yo también quería herirla, hacerla sufrir, matarla con un sólo acorde. Dejarla ciega, sorda, muda o lo que fuera.

\- ¿Por qué, Sona? - A Lee Sin le recorrió un escalofrío desde la base de su columna hasta su nuca. Sona parecía poseía por una fuerza malvada. En su cabeza no podía oír su voz clara y agradable. Resonaban susurros cargados de pasiones oscuras, que lo estremecían. Pero que no lograban desagradarle.

\- Porque ella te ama. - La voz de la joven resonó con fuerzas, invadida por la verdad violenta que parecía venir de otra parte, pero no de la muchacha. - Ella te ama desde hace más tiempo del que yo te conozco. Porque ella conoció tu mirada y tu cuerpo. Al verdadero Lee Sin, a aquel joven prodigioso y de sonrisa fácil. - Sona tembló y se aferró al Monje Ciego en desesperación.- Yo estoy celosa también. De todo lo que han vivido juntos, de su historia, de su pasado. - El corazón de Sona latía con dolorosa rapidez. - Yo quería hacerle daño... Yo estaba celosa... Yo... Yo no sé que me está ocurriendo... - Lee Sin sintió lágrimas correr por su rostro. Nunca creyó que volvería vivir esa experiencia, tan común y dada por sentado para las personas corrientes. El olor ligero a sal, la humedad trazando un camino, la presión disminuyendo poco a poco. Esas benditas lágrimas no las estaba derramando él, pero las sentía propias. Se quitó la venda que perpetuamente lo cubría para apreciar por completo aquella sensación. Sona lloró por Lee Sin. Por su pecado, por su dolor, por el pasado. Lloró por todo aquello que ni en sus mejores tiempos él había penado. Lloró en completo silencio. Lloró con doble intensidad.

_\- El pasado parece no querer dejarnos en paz. _

Sona vio por primera vez a Lee Sin desprovisto de su venda. La belleza de su rostro varonil la tomó por sorpresa, tenía sus párpados cerrados y pestañas largas. Inmediatamente la joven besó su piel expuesta, agarrando el rostro de Monje con dulzura. Lee se estremeció. Nadie había tocado esa zona de su piel en diecinueve años, y los labios de Sona le causaban placer. Un placer tan intenso e imposible de disimular que él la envolvió en un abrazo espontáneo y anhelante.

Un sonido chirriante y doloroso remeció el lugar y sus alrededores. Sona por instinto buscó a su Etwahl. El instrumento flotaba junto a ellos, con aparente independencia. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas le pidió que se acercara más, y el artilugio vibró, pero le obedeció. Ella sintió que algo no estaba bien, nuevamente. Tanto ella como su instrumento presentaban comportamientos anómalos. En eso pensaba cuándo Lee agarró sus muslos. Quedó completamente roja al notar la posición en la que estaba. Quiso huir nuevamente, pero claro, Lee Sin no se lo volvería a permitir. Sona tembló, sin saber dónde poner sus manos, qué decirle o cómo pedirle disculpas. La media sonrisa que Lee Sin le dedicó tensó sus músculos. Se maldijo a sí misma por millonésima vez. Ser impulsiva era parte de su carácter, pero se había pasado tres pueblos con ésta gracia. Primero huía del Templo Shojin después de herir gravemente a la hija más querida de Jonia y ahora se comportaba como una bravucona con el admirado Héroe que protestó y luchó contra la invasión Noxiana-Zaunita. Necesitaba que la comiera la tierra. Lee Sin la soltó, logrando detenerse a sí mismo luego de unos segundos luchando contra el deseo de memorizar el resto del cuerpo de Sona. Evidentemente habían llegado a un punto difícil. Habían roto códigos entre sí sin notarlo hasta después de haberlo hecho. Lee Sin se preguntó si su imprudencia la había presionado, haciendo que las cosas sucedieran antes de lo que debían. Sona estaba devastada: justo cuándo logró acercarse a él, lo arruinó todo con las más grandes metidas de pata posibles. Pero cuando se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a separarse e ir a la Liga a cumplir con sus obligaciones, la joven tomó su mano un segundo y le dio un apretón con una sonrisa tímida. Lee besó su frente y se adelantó.

La Liga de las Leyendas quedó sorda de comentarios todo aquel día. Se vio a Garen y Katarina besarse la noche anterior a las afueras de la taberna, a Nidalee y Rengar llegar con un aire diferente al que tenían cuándo se fueron, a Teemo y Tristana discutir y armar un enorme jaleo, a Ezreal y Lux distantes, a Rek'Sai meter en uno de sus túneles a un furioso Cho'Gath, a Annie dejar olvidado a Tibbers por salir a jugar con Amumu. Pero hubo un tema que no faltó en ninguna mesa, por lo inverosímil e imposible que se les antojó a todos: varios campeones vieron llegar al Monje Ciego y a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas tomados de la mano tres horas más tarde de lo que el horario permitía.


	7. Celosos

_DISCLAIMER: LoL no me pertenece. De ser mío habría urf todos los fines de semana._

**Celosos.**

\- Estoy segura de que hay alguien en ese arbusto, Lee. - Murmuró Sona. - Quieren robarte el _Rojo_.

\- Draven pondrá un ward. - Dijo el Ejecutor. Al instante aparecieron en el mapa tres invasores de barras de vida color rojo. Nunu, Urgot y Braum fueron derrotados en un asesinato triple para Lee.

Aquella partida termino al minuto quince, por el constante acoso del Monje Ciego en las líneas y los estragos que causaron Draven y Sona en la _bot lane_. Pero todo el compañerismo quedó a un lado cuándo en la sala de teletransportación se formó un incómodo silencio. El Glorioso Ejecutor había visto al Monje Ciego y a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas llegar aquella mañana tomados de la mano. El Gran Draven no estaba celoso, claro que no, solo perplejo. ¿Eso significaba que estaban saliendo? ¿La hermosa Sona había decidido quedarse con Lee Sin? Ambas preguntas quedaron aún más inciertas en cuanto Taric apareció en escena. Era como si Sona tuviera un resorte que se activaba con la presencia del Caballero de las Gemas. Se olvidaba de todo y de todos. Le tomó la mano y besó su mejilla, dejando atrás a Lee y a Draven.

\- Parece que alguien te está ganando el afecto de esa niña. - Murmuró el Ejecutor. Lee Sin aparentó calma cuando en realidad apretaba los dientes y se sentía inseguro. Taric y Sona se querían _demasiado_. Eran tan unidos como Lulu y Pix, como Annie y Tibbers, como Vi y Caitlyn, como Oveja y Lobo.

Lee Sin no sabía cómo superar o si quiera igualar un cariño así. Y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

\- ¿Un concierto esta misma noche? - Preguntó Sona a una siempre seria Kayle.

Resultaba que la Liga de las Leyendas estaba de aniversario, por lo que tenían que hacer sí o sí un evento multitudinario para honrarla. Y como siempre, la responsabilidad cayó en Kayle, quién sabiamente pensó en Sona y en Ahri de inmediato para atraer público y tener un show imperdible. Los fuegos artificiales estaban a cargo de Jinx y Annie, del cóctel se ocuparían Olaf, Akali, Leona y Pantheon, y de la iluminación Lux. Solo necesitaba una respuesta afirmativa de Sona, pues Ahri se había ofrecido con anticipación.

\- Así es. - Contestó. - Dime de inmediato si tienes planes o estas ocupada...

\- ¡Para la música nunca estoy ocupada! - Levantó sus brazos. - Tu trae mi traje definitivo, avísale a Ahri para que se prepare, Taric y yo haremos publicidad. - Sonrió emocionada. Sería su primer concierto en la Liga, sus amigos y rivales estarían allí para verla triunfar en su ambiente. El escenario era su zona de confort, nada podía con ella estando frente a su público. Emocionada fue directo a Taric, a quién sin darse cuenta derribó por su ímpetu. - ¡Concierto! ¡Esta Noche! ¡Publicidad! ¡Ahora mismo!

* * *

Lee Sin meditaba en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, cuando un estruendo le hizo perder el equilibrio y desorientarse.

\- ¡Estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noche! - Decía la inconfundible voz de Taric por un megáfono. - ¡Imperdible concierto! ¡DJ Sona y Ahri la estrella del Pop! ¡Juntas por primera vez en la Liga de las Leyendas!

Un concierto... de Sona. Un concierto de Sona. ¡UN CONCIERTO DE SONA! Madre mía, qué hago, qué le digo. En esos pensamientos turbulentos estaba el Monje Ciego cuando le tiraron del brazo y lo hicieron caer al piso. Nuevamente estaba en el suelo con la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas encima.

\- Vaya manera de decir hola. - Se burló.

\- Hoy es mi primer concierto aquí, Lee Sin... - Dijo seriamente. - ¡Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida! ¿Y si me caigo? ¿Y si me equivoco de canción? ¿¡Y si en cambio de vestuario mágico quedo desnuda!?

\- Tranquila, niña. - Le dijo él con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabeza. - Es imposible que te equivoques o que algo salga mal con Taric tras el escenario apoyándote y dirigiendo. - Lee Sin sabía que al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, el manager de Sona era Taric, y no Lestara, su madre adoptiva. - Estaré animándote desde las gradas.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - Rugió en su cabeza. - ¡Estarás en primera fila junto a Nidalee y Lulu! - Se irguió triunfante sobre la cadera de Lee Sin. - ¡Necesito tenerte cerca para estar segura de mi misma!

La confesión enterneció sinceramente al Monje Ciego, quién le dio un tirón y la besó en los labios. El beso fue interrumpido por una voz de matiz siniestro y casi enojado.

\- Qué escándalo.

Sona abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada. Se puso de pie en un milésima de segundo, dejando en el suelo a un nuevamente desorientado Monje Ciego. La voz que les interrumpió le pertenecía a quién ponía inseguro al sereno Lee Sin. Frunció en ceño y se puso de pie también.

\- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Sona. - La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas supo de inmediato que Taric estaba enfadado. Su tono de voz y la manera en que dijo su nombre le reveló que estaba furioso. - Deberías ser más discreta, eres una dama y no...

\- Fue culpa mía, no es necesario que le des un sermón. - Intervino Lee, más molesto que el mismo Taric.

\- Pues con mayor razón no deberían hacer estas cosas en público. - Terminó, tomando a Sona de la mano, dispuesto a llevársela lo más lejos posible del Monje Ciego y sus labios ladrones. Pero no contaba con que Lee tomara la muñeca libre de Sona y los detuviera. Taric vio encolerizado como le daba otro beso y le deseaba suerte. Inmediatamente después caminó rápidamente con ella de la mano hacia la sala de ensayos. Sona, nerviosa y ahora perpleja por la actitud de Taric, no lograba poner todo de si misma en la música que tocaba.

Transcurrieron las horas, los minutos y los segundos hasta ese crucial momento en que los ensayos terminaron. Ella, temerosa, se acerco a Taric, que aún fruncía en ceño. El hombre al verla suspiró, rendido a sus pies y le dio un abrazo.

\- Lo lamento, cariño. - Inició, acariciando su cabello. - Estaba celoso de él. De que sus labios tocaran los tuyos y de que tú lo disfrutaras. Te amo, pero siempre supe que tarde o temprano una persona me iba a arrebatar a _**mi**_ _cajita musical._ \- Sona, _muda_ por la confesión repentina de Taric y roja como un tomate por su cercanía, lo abrazó con más fuerza, incapaz de contestar.

Taric amaba Sona de manera diferente a cualquier tipo de amor capaz de ser expresado en palabras. La amaba de muchas formas, como un padre, un amigo, un hermano y un amante. La quería intensamente, y temía perderle. Pero en contra del corazón de Sona el jamás iba a atentar. Era un hombre muy sabio, sabría amar a Sona en silencio distante. No iba a interferir en la relación que estaba iniciando con el Monje Ciego. La apoyaría aunque sus labios temblaran, celosos de Lee Sin. Aquel hombre tendría la fortuna de compartir con ella lo que él nunca se atrevió a insinuar. Ahora Taric se sentía un idiota por no haberle dicho a tiempo a que la amaba más allá de los limites de la amistad. La había perdido. Y sospechaba que sería para siempre.

* * *

El gran Draven aseguró su puesto en la primera fila. Pero no contaba con que se encontraría justo a lado del Monje Ciego. Lo miró de reojo y pensó en todas las posibles maneras de matarlo que se le vinieron a la cabeza. Sona había pasado una noche con él en Jonia, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Habrían tenido sexo esa noche? ¿Se besaron? ¿Qué pasó? Todas estas interrogantes fueron silenciadas con el estruendo inicial del show. Ahri con su traje de Estrella del Pop emergía al centro del enorme escenario.

\- Hola, querido público~ - Ronroneó con su sensual voz. - ¿Hoy nos sentimos traviesos?

Una ovación sacudió el lugar. Los fans de Ahri gritaban todo tipo de elogios y confesiones imposibles. A pesar de no ser un público de miles, los gritos lo hacían parecer así. Cantó una canción pegajosa que todos, hasta el mismo Lee corearon.

Esta noche no estoy sola. - Comenzó, sonriendo deslumbrante. - ¡Hoy me acompaña la Diosa de los escenarios de todo Valoran, la magnífica Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, la incomparable DJ Sona!

Draven vio maravillado como poco a poco se materializaba Sona con su traje Kinetic y el Etwahl transformado en mesa de DJ. Inmediatamente después un grito ensordecedor se hizo sentir en toda la liga de las Leyendas. El público la amaba y la estaba esperando. Ahri desapareció tras el escenario y en el centro Sona se quedo quieta. El Ejecutor miró a Lee y no pudo evitar soltar:

\- Es una lástima que no puedas ver esto. - Con una sonrisa sincera agregó. - Es hermoso, nunca vi algo tan espectacular. - Lee sin le sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Ahorrándose la explicación de que él estaba observando con incluso más detalle el show de la chica a quién le pertenecía su corazón.

* * *

El Monje Ciego se sentía incómodo entre tanta gente y tanto bullicio. Más el "ver" a Sona en su traje de DJ recompensaba cualquier incomodidad. Lee Sin olía cuero y _spandex_. Los contornos de Sona, su cintura, su cadera, sus senos y su trasero yacían debajo de una delgada capa de tela ajustada. Lee notó celoso que la mayoría de los hombres y una no menor cantidad de mujeres estaban excitándose con la visión de Sona en aquel traje tan ajustado. Tocó una melodía que hizo al público saltar con las manos en el aire una y otra vez hasta que terminó. Luego maravillado sintió su cuerpo desnudo tras un halo de luz que no dejaba al público vidente ver su cambio de vestuario. Tocó ahora, una canción lenta que hizo a los enamorados abrazar a sus parejas y calmó el ambiente, para pasar sorpresivamente a un tema violento, agitado e imposible de no bailar. Nidalee, que por primera vez en bastante tiempo no estaba con Rengar, le tiró de la muñeca y le semi obligó a bailar con ella. El tiempo que restó Ahri cantaba y Sona tocaba su etwahl sin dejar de Bailar en ningún momento. Lee se sorprendió por la condición física de la chica. Bailar, animar al publico, tocar música. Todo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Quieren seguir?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Quieren bailar?

\- ¡Sí!

Pasaron tres horas completas de un show inolvidable. La iluminación, la voz de Ahri, la música de Sona, todo absolutamente genial. Al terminar el show, Nidalee y Lulu lo arrastraron a un banquete exclusivo, que patrocinaba la panadería de Pantheon. Allí estaban algunos campeones, un par de invocadores y parte del alto mando de la Liga. El Monje percibió divertido como Leona asaba salchichas sin percatarse de que Pantheon no se decidía si acercarse o no a ella. Pero lo mejor, fue sin duda el momento en que Sona entró en escena. Ella y Ahri fueron recibidas con aplausos y elogios. Lo habían hecho excelente.

Lee Sin no pudo acercarse de inmediato porque fue acosada por un montón de yordles. Tristana la felicitaba, Teemo preguntaba cuándo saldría su próximo CD, Lulu tocaba el etwahl con curiosidad, Heimer preguntaba por el artilugio y su versatilidad. Resignado a esperar, fijó su atención en un particular grupo de campeones.

Draven, Darius y Katarina charlaban tensos con Lux y Garen. Lee estaba sorprendido. No estaban intentando matarse o algo así. Seguramente la presencia del alto mando los detenía. Discutían sobre el concierto y los detalles de éste. En un momento dado escuchó la risa jovial de Luxanna Crownguard y le escuchó decir.

¡Quiten esas caras agrias, el concierto estuvo genial! - Lee Sin percibió como Darius quitaba su duro semblante y como Katarina sonreía. Ésta última se llevó de la mano a Garen argumentando que tenía algo importante que decirle, dejando perplejo a Darius y a una nerviosa Lux solos. - ¿L-le gustaría tomer ponche? - Preguntó ella tímida y nerviosa a más no poder. Lee estaba seguro que estaba roja como un tomate. El en una media sonrisa asinntió. Lux se apresuró en buscar vasos y el brebaje. Pero, si ellos estaban solos, ¿en dónde estaba Dra-...?

\- ¡Te luciste, preciosa! - Le escuchó decir, de inmediato se alertó por su matiz de ebriedad. Caminó con paso sereno hacia dónde estaban, más se congeló cuándo Draven se le acercó demasiado. - El aburrido de tu novio apenas y se movía, se perdió de toda la belleza que derrochaste esta noche. - Lee escuchó mentalmente a Sona carcajearse a costa de Draven por como arrastraba las palabras.

\- Por favor, ¿Cómo lograste embriagarte de esa forma en una cena elegante como ésta? - Le dijo Sona, sonriendo inocente. - Espero no armes una escena o tu hermano va a matarte.

\- Darius es malo solo por fuera, es un cachorrito de azúcar por dentro. - Sona volvió a reír ante el comentario de Draven. Lee se paralizó de celos. - Yo en cambio tengo claro que quiero...

\- ¿Y qué quieres? - Preguntó curiosa e inocentemente.

\- A ti. - Respondió y se inclinó a robarle un beso.

_No mientras yo este aquí para impedirlo_.

Un grito de guerra resonó en toda la sala mientras Lee le pegaba una patada voladora en la cara a Draven. Y es que la sola idea de que los sucios y alcoholizados labios de Draven tocaran los puros, suaves y deliciosos labios de Sona le hervía la sangre de celos y repugnancia. Taric abrió a boca de impresión, los estaba vigilando, pero él y Sona sabían que ella lo iba a apartar antes de que lograra besarla. Estaba ebrio y no sabía del todo lo que estaba haciendo. Impresionado vio como Lee se robaba a la invitada de honor de la cena fuera del salón, dejándo a todo el mundo perplejo. También notó como Darius se reía de su hermano en lugar de intentar matar a Lee Sin como el pensaba que haría. Nada tenía sentido. Y es que nadie se lo esperaba del pacífico y bajo perfil Monje Ciego.

* * *

Sona estaba en shock. Draven había intentado besarla y Lee Sin le había dado una clásica patada para impedirlo. Ahora estaba en la tranquila y casi vacía habitación de Lee. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Lee Sin se volteó a meditar la situación un momento. Había agredido a Draven sin motivo de fuerza mayor y había arrastrado a Sona a su habitación. Mierda, ahora no sabía qué decirle o como darle una explicación. Pero Sona, con ya acostumbrada forma de ser, logró hacer que la tensión del ambiente se esfumara.

\- Eso estuvo muy loco. - Dijo, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Lee se contagió de inmediato. Cuando dejaron de reírse Sona agregó: - ¡La fabulosa cara de Draven estará medio deforme por semanas! ¡Ajajajá! ¡El Gran Draven fue noqueado por una patada voladora del pacífico Lee Sin! ¡No me lo creo!

Lee Sin volvió a reírse. La situación era hilarante, pero sobre todo cómica. Cuando la calma volvió a ellos, Lee se tensó. Estaban solos en su habitación. Por hablar de algo le comentó a Sona que compartía habitación con Skarner, y que éste último dormía afuera y nunca había entrado en la habitación.

¿Me dices que estamos completamente solos en tu habitación? - Lee tragó saliva y asintió. - Perfecto. Cierra con seguro, me voy a dar una ducha y tú vas a tallar mi espalda. Me lo debes por bailar la mitad de mi concierto con Nidalee. - Decretó y él volvió a reírse. No podía contra ella.

Pero Lee Sin no se esperaba que ella pidiera ayuda para quitarse el traje. Después de todo no podía quitárselo sola. Enorme fue la sorpresa de Lee Sin cuando al lentamente desprender su traje la encontró desnuda. No traía ropa interior puesta argumentando que arruinaría la apariencia del traje. Por la Gran Barbuda, Sona estaba completamente desnuda en sus brazos. Se quitó de la cabeza el casco cinético y lo tiró por ahí. Luegó se volteó, tal y como Nidalee le había dicho que lo hiciera, segura de su propia desnudez. No sabía los estragos que provocó en Lee. Ni sospechaba lo difícil que era para él no violarla allí mismo. Fue hasta el baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua tibia. Lee entró en el baño y se sentó apoyado en la pared, a los pies de la tina. Sona se acercó a él, un tanto cohibida por estar desnuda. Era difícil seguir los consejos de Nida. Mantenerse segura no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que estaban solos. El Monje Ciego estiró sus brazos hacia ella y la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas sin dudarlo fue a su regazo. Sentada con la espalda en el torso de Lee, esperó a que la tina se llenara. Cuándo esto ocurrió Lee Sin la cargó hasta ella. Sona no esperaba que en realidad se metiera a la bañera con ella, tampoco vio venir que Lee le tallara la espalda con delicadeza. Había dicho todo aquello como una broma.

\- Pero bueno, por estos momentos es que vale la pena vivir. - Dijo ella, sonriendo como una niña pequeña que hace una travesura y se sale con la suya.

\- Estos momentos son los que te hacen sentir la felicidad. - Comentó de vuelta él, mientras dejaba la esponja a un lado, dispuesto a memorizar el cuerpo completo de Sona. Comenzó soltándole el cabello de sus usuales coletas. Una de sus manos recorrió el brazo derecho de de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas y tomó su mano mientras el otro iba directo a sus pechos. Y es que eran tan suaves y grandes que Lee Sin no podía evitar querer tocarlos. Besó su hombro y al lamer su oreja tibia ella se arqueó. Al sentir el trasero de Sona en su entrepierna los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por controlar su erección fueron inútiles. La chica, al sentirlo se quedó quieta allí, preguntándose que debía hacer para complacerlo como él lo hacía con ella. No logró preguntarle pues Lee se había adelantado. Sona gimió su nombre cuando él acarició su entrada. Los dedos expertos de Lee Sin le comenzaron a masturbar con suavidad. Luego le susurró, pegando su boca en el oído de Sona:

Mueve tus caderas, cariño. - Ella, nerviosa y tímida comenzó a hacerlo. Lento en un principio, por no saber como. Lee Sin, con su otra mano tomo una de sus nalgas y le ayudó a moverse. Sona comprendió que así también lograba rozar la entrepierna del Monje.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente se nubló por la excitación. Mordió el dedo índice de una de sus manos mientras con la otra se aferraba al hombre junto a ella. La chica estaba llegando a un orgasmo intenso y nuevo. No sabía que aquella zona podría ocasionar tanto placer. Tampoco sabía lo bien que se sentía Lee al acariciar su entrada y sentir el roce de su lindo trasero en contra de su miembro.

Cuando se vino Lee dejó en paz su zona V. Y ella movió con ahínco su cadera. Quería que él llegara al orgasmo también. El placer era tan exquisito que debía compartirlo con Lee. Porque lo amaba. Se dió cuenta mientras tocaba su melodía favorita en el concierto. Al verlo con otra sintió unos celos diferentes a cualquier envidia sentida entes. Había sentido miedo. Miedo de perderle, de que alguien se lo quitara. De que otra lo tocara o le coqueteara. Afortunadamente Nidalee no iba a hacer algo así, pues solo tenía ojos para Rengar. Pero, ¿y si otra lo hubiera sacado a bailar? Se le retorcían las tripas pensando en otra besándolo.

Lee interrumpió sus pensamientos al gemir su nombre con anhelo. Había terminado. Luego de unos segundos de reposo y asimilación, Lee Sin le ayudó a ponerse de pie, quitó el tapón para dejar ir el agua retenida y se quitó el pantalón mojado y las sandalias. Ahora tan desnudo como ella la cargó como si fueran recién casados y la llevó a la cama. Sacó dos toallas de un armario cercano y secó el cuerpo de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. Esa era la primera noche en que iban a dormir juntos, Sona estaba algo nerviosa. Él con una sonrisa le dijo que solamente iban a dormir. Que podía estar tranquila. A él no le gustaba apresurar las cosas y ella era demasiado inexperta como para opinar. De cualquier forma durmieron abrazados. Por primera vez, juntos.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ha pasado tiempo.**

**Me está costando mucho terminar esta historia y Su Aroma, pero las terminaré, de eso no hay duda. Aviso que no le quedan más de dos cap a ésta. Pero prometo que serán bien narrados y no cortos. Lo mismo con su aroma. Quiero terminar estas historias porque ustedes lo merecen, y porque quiero comenzar otra de Akali x Shen.**

**Así que atentos, que hay historias de League o Legends para rato.**

**PD: Este cap va dedicado a Mailen Ilen, por sus grandiosas historias y por su fidelidad a las mías.**


End file.
